Darkest Blight: Part 2
by JokerCarnage5
Summary: Grossology S3E2. The Adventure continues with Naomi, Andy & Chester joining the Grossologists to prevent Fartor's destructive goal.
1. Chapter 1

**Darkest Blight: Part 2**

* * *

 _Previously on Grossology:  
Ty unfortunately missed his date with Naomi, causing a rift between the two. Naomi later bore witness when Ty & Abby were captured by Kid Rot & Fartor and imprisoned inside Fartor's latest doomsday machine, MegaFartzilla. This mechanical kaiju was then let lose to wreak havoc upon downtown Ringworm. Naomi, hell-bent on getting her bellowed Ty back, enlisted the help of Ty's closest friend Andy. Together the two find the secret entrance to the gaglab and met LabRat. Meanwhile, the Kid Rot and Fartor allegiance falls apart when Fartor rips Kid Rot out of his host body, Chester and uses him as an engine for MegaFartzilla's super weapon. Fartor plans to launch MegaFartzilla into the upper atmosphere and use Kid Rot's powers to turn Earth into a methane producing wasteland. To destroy what is left of the bureau of Grossology, Fartor turned Ty into Far-Ty once again. Far-Ty invaded the gaglab and assaulted LabRat and Andy until Naomi confronted him. Ty and Naomi finally revealed their true feelings for one another, giving Ty the strength to break free from his Far-Ty persona._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Is my hair okay?" Kelly asked her cameraman as her fingers patted her fiery red hair. Behind her, one could see MegaFartzilla terrorizing the city in the distance. Her cameraman gave a thumbs up. "Okay." Kelly said and took a deep breath before talking into her microphone. "This is Kelly from Channel 7 News. As you might remember, my team was caught in an accident and while I was rescued by a brave detective my cameraman and pilot was rushed to the hospital but I am back to report on the devastation that has befallen downtown Ringworm. As we pass the fourth hour of this rampage, the giant robot seem content with simple tearing down buildings and releasing large amounts of swamp gas. Since this gas has made it hard to even approach the behemoth, this reporter must ask herself, is there anyone that can stop this mechanical monstro-WHOOW!"

Kelly ducked when a large orange vehicle with spider legs jumped right over her and landed on the street behind her. It was the Ty-Mobile.

Inside the vehicle, Far-Ty was smirking. "I love the way you spin, baby." The engines of the Ty-Mobile hummed aggressively and it's grasshopper like hind legs launched the vehicle high up into the air. It landed steadily on top of a skyscraper. It leaped again and landed on top of yet another skyscraper. The Ty-Mobile kept jumping from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards MegaFartzilla.

* * *

Fartor sat in MegaFartzilla's command Centre, inside the giant's head when Far-Ty appeared on a computer screen. "Mission accomplished, bro." He said gleefully.

Fartor raised a brow. "Far-Ty? You are late. _Very_ late."

"Well, taking down the bureau of Grossology was a harder task than expected." Far-Ty replied. "So, are you gonna let me in or are you gonna leave me out here in the *yuck* fresh air?"

Fartor frowned. Something wasn't right here.

* * *

The Ty-Mobile landed on a rooftop next to MegaFartzilla. The giant mechanical reptile turned its head towards the insectoid vehicle and the Ty-Mobile's form was reflected in MegaFartzilla's huge crimson eyes. Its massive jaws opened, welcoming Far-Ty to enter.

Far-Ty took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes nothing." He pushed a gear shift and the Ty-Mobile crouched before leaping right into the monster's mouth. MegaFarzilla closed its jaws shortly after.

* * *

The utter darkness inside MegaFartzilla was making Far-Ty antsy. That and the waiting. He tapped his fingers against the panel, impatiently. Then the lights turned on and Far-Ty saw that he wasn't alone in the hangar bay. An entire pack of Rip-1s, Fartor's automaton workforce was there as well. Most of them stood orderly along the walls but some moved about in an animalistic manner.

"One do wonder where Fartor finds the time to build all these things." Far-Ty commented to himself. A door swooshed open at the other end of the hangar and Fartor floated in. Far-Ty smiled. "Show time." He opened up the Ty-Mobile's cockpit and flew out to meet his master.

"Far-Ty, it pleases me to see you again but your tardiness is worrying." Fartor said skeptically.

Far-Ty sneered and crossed his arms. "Cut me some slack. Last time I checked, it took you three years to defeat the Grossologists."

"And what about…that thing?" Fartor gestured to the Ty-Mobile.

"Oh, the Ty-Mobile. Spoils of war. I built it when I was a Grossologist. By all means it belongs to me."

"The Ty-Mobile, really? Is that what you call it?" Fartor asked, a bit dumbfounded.

"What? What's wrong with that?" Far-Ty exclaimed irritated.

"Nothing." Fartor answered dismissively. "So, the bureau of Grossology is destroyed now?"

Far-Ty tensed up for a second but quickly eased up. "All done." He gave a thumbs up.

Fartor moved closer. "Are you sure? Both The Director and LabRat?"

Far-Ty nodded. "They're both pushing daisies."

Fartor got even closer, his eyes bulging. "So that's it? No more Grossologists?"

"Totally." Far-Ty smiled nervously.

Fartor was only a few inches away from his pupil's face, eyeing him critically. Then he smiled. "Oh, Ty. You're a terrible liar."

Before Ty could even react, two Rip-1s jumped him from behind and pinned him to the floor. Fartor took out a remote control and pressed a button. The visor on the Far-Ty suit retracted and one of the Rip-1s pulled Ty out of the suit, like a bird pulling a worm out the ground.

"Okay, you got me." Ty admitted defeated. The robotic raptor still held him up by the shirt with its jaws, like a cat holding its kitten by the nap. "So how did you figure it out?"

"Oh please, I am the world's foremost flatologist. All the instruments on this vessel are made to measure the rate of methane and carbondioxide. It was child's play to detect the oxygen inside your suit." Fartor mused. "What really clenched it thou was when you came in with that thing. I mean, only Ty would be so vain as to ride in the…" He let out a begrudged sigh. "…Ty-Mobile. The only mystery left is how did you manage break free from the mind control? I honestly did not think that LabRat was important enough for you to break your villainous impulses."

Ty averted his gaze in shame. He wished Fartor was right, he wished his friendship with LabRat and loyalty to the bureau had been enough to break the brainwashing but in the end it had taken Naomi to make him see the errors of his ways. Then again, it was probably for the best that Fartor assumed wrong.

"Ah well." Fartor shrug. One of his tentacles wrapped itself around Ty's body and lifted him up so the two could look each other in the eye. "The fine thing about something that's been broken is that it can be put together again. Including a personality. What do you say, Ty? Want to be Far-Ty for a third time?"

Ty gulped.

* * *

Fartor brought Ty to a laboratory. MegaFartzilla actually had two laboratories. One in the stomach region which Fartor called the brewery since it was there that Kid Rot created all gases that powered the mechanical monster. This one was located in MegaFartzilla's head. It also doubled as a command center from which Fartor could take full control of the robot if he wanted to but he usually left the A.I. to its own devices until a task required more finesse.

Above him, Ty saw MegaFartzilla's techno-organic brain. A shining, blue and white blob attached to the ceiling. He had seen it before, when he woke up here after the last brainwashing.

He also saw something he hadn't seen last time he was here. Something big and tall, covered by a big white sheet. Something that looked like a metallic limb slightly poked out from the sheet.

Ty withheld his curiosity for the moment and instead scowled at his captor. "You know why you will fail Fartor? Because as long as a single one of us Grossologists breathes we will never give up and we will always find a way to defeat you, no matter how impossible the odds are!"

Fartor seemed agitated as he brought Ty to a coffin-shaped chamber. Ty remember how he had awaken in that thing the last time he was here.

Fartor's wormlike lips turned from a scowl to a smirk. "Well, in that case…" He forced Ty into the chamber and a pair of belts automatically strapped him in. "…maybe it's time for me to accelerate my plans. While you are strapped in here, getting your mind tarnished for a second time today, I will jettison my deathmachine to the upper atmosphere and destroy the planets entire biomass."

As Fartor wandered off, a glass cover ceiled Ty inside the chamber. This time, as the mind-altering gases pumped into the chamber, Ty did not scream. He would not give Fartor the satisfaction. Besides, this was part of the plan. _"I've done all I could. Now it's up to the others to save my sister and the world. I just hope I bought them enough time."_

* * *

 _CUE THE INTRO!_

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I had not planned to split this story up into two fanfics but the more I thought about, the more sense it made. I wanted this to feel like an actual episode of the series (specifically a two-parter that would kick the season off) and I think the 5 chapters of** _ **Darkest Blight**_ **probably makes up for one episode. So here we are with two fanfics. I hope everyone that liked the first part will keep reading this one and find it just as exciting.**

 **Next time we will see what the others are up too and we will get some much awaited Abby/Chester interaction.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Darkest Blight: Part 2**

* * *

 _ **AN: The following chapter takes place both before and during the previous chapter, not after.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _1 hour earlier._

"If you're making any damage to the GRS-1, I will be very angry!" LabRat shouted, cupping his mouth. Although Andy didn't seem to hear him. "Andy!"

The pudgy little guy was in his own little world as he sat atop the GRS-1 with a blow torch at hand and a welding helmet over his face. Diligently and enthusiastically working on the all-terrain vehicle.

"Leave him to it, LabRat." Ty said as he and Naomi walked up to the scientist. Ty was now wearing his old orange slimesuit, with no sign of the Far-Ty persona left. "Andy is like a technological genie. He can turn anything into anything. Trust me, he can only make the GRS-1 better… I think."

"You think?" LabRat asked.

"Yeah." Ty replied before turning his attention to Andy. "Hey Andy, come down here. I need to talk to you."

Andy was pulled out of his narrow focused world by Ty's voice. He turned off the torch and slide down the hood of the GRS-1 before landing on the floor.

"First of, I once again want to apologize for the awful things I said and did to you. I didn't mean them, I wasn't myself." Ty sounded positively beaten up about the entire thing.

Andy smiled. "It's okay Ty, I forgive you. I know you were under the influence of Fartor's mind-gas. Besides, when you are as chubby as me insults just bounces off." He said and patted his belly.

He was joking but Ty could hear the hurt behind the jest. "Secondly, you said that you had suspected me and Abby of being Grossologists for a while. I want to know why?"

"Well, my suspicions first arrived when you and Abby confronted me and Lance Boil in school. He seemed to recognize you and I knew for a fact that he used to be a Grossologist before he turned to crime."

"How did you know Lance used to be one of us?" LabRat asked.

"I'm Boil's biggest fan." Andy exclaimed.

Disturbed, LabRat's eyes widen.

Andy held up his hands defensively. "I mean I'm a fan of his scientific accomplishments, not his criminal acts. I'm a fan of von Braun too, doesn't mean I will join the Nazis. Anyway, the second thing that made me suspect you two was Roger. He told me he also suspected you guys to be secret Grossologists and asked if I could help him prove it."

"So what did you tell him when he asked?" Ty asked, slightly worried.

"I told him that if Ty was a Grossologist he would have told his friends."

' _Ouch. Direct hit. Sunk my battleship.'_ Ty thought, feeling the sting.

LabRat sighed. "Great, so now Pink-Eye is up to his old tricks again."

"We can deal with Roger another day. Now we need to focus on getting my sister back and defeat Fartor and Kid Rot." Ty stated.

"Right." Andy nodded. "I just need another hour on the GRS-1 to finish the upgrades."

"Sorry, you don't have that amount of time. Unless you can make upgrades on the fly." Ty said.

"Of course I can do that." The pudgy little guy exclaimed, smiling.

"Good." Ty then turned to the resident genius. "Okay LabRat, what have you come up with to neutralize MegaFartzilla's weapons?" _'Or rather, what have you come up with to destroy Kid Rot?'_ Ty though. Kid Rot was after all the engine to MegaFartzilla's weapons now when he wasn't playing marionette with Chester's body anymore.

"Something experimental that will hopefully work on the first try." LabRat answered sardonically and lead Ty and Naomi towards a work desk in the middle of the gaglab. "Until now, Kid Rot has always been our most difficult foe but without a host body to protect him he will be vulnerable to the," he shudder "outside world."

"Not entirely true." Ty crossed his arms. "He is protected inside an engine."

"I've thought of that too." LabRat smirked. On the desk was a small silver-grey device, about the size of a cassette player. "This the Radio-Emitter or RE. You will attach it to MegaFartzilla's engine and it will emit a pulse of radiated heat. The radiation and the high temperature will fry that parasite out of existence." LabRat's voice gave away a hint of sadistic enjoyment.

"That sounds dangerous. Can't we get skin cancer or something?" Ty exclaimed worried.

"Nah, this radioactive pulse is way too weak and way too fast to have any effect on a person." LabRat explained.

"Excuse me." Naomi put up a hand. "Since I'm not used to this Grossology/sci-fi stuff, let me see if I've gotten this right. We are gonna infiltrate a giant mechanical Dinosaur controlled by a madman that wants to take over the world so we can kill a virus that turns people into rot-monsters using what is essentially a broken microwave oven?"

LabRat shrugged. "Well, technically Kid Rot is a bacteria not a virus but you were close."

"I'm still a bit hesitant about this _we_ -thing." Ty stated with concern. "This can be dangerous and neither of you have any experience with these kind of things. Maybe-maybe LabRat can go instead."

"Sorry Ty, I'm staying here. I won't leave Andy and Naomi with all my stuff. Besides, you will need me here to guide you thru the mission." LabRat exclaimed.

Ty scowled and looked to the floor, hands fisted. _"This is a bad idea."_ Ty whispered under his breath. He felt warm skin touch his hand. He relaxed before he even realized Naomi was the one taking his hand in hers.

"It will be okay Ty." She spoke softly, looking into his eyes. "Me and Andy will only be there long enough to free Abby so we can give her LabRat's gizmo. It will be in and out, nothing more. Besides, if we just stay back and do nothing _no one_ will be safe."

"I should be the one to save Abby. Not you." Ty said in a sorrowful tone.

"Perhaps but you need to distract Fartor long enough for us to sneak in. Just promise me to keep safe."

Ty managed to smile a bit. "Just if you promise me the same." A faint blush spread on his cheeks just as Naomi's eyes shimmered.

LabRat cleared his throat and the couple turned to him. "I was thinking that Ty will also need a means of transportation."

"Right." Ty grinned. "And since my job is to distract that yellow-eyed fatso, I would need something flashy, something extraordinary…"

LabRat scratched his chin. "…something with a ridiculous name."

Ty gasped happily and shot up his index finger.

* * *

The door crackled loudly as it scrapped against the floor when Ty pulled it open, revealing an old repair bay. In the middle of the room stood a vehicle with Insect like limbs with the same orange colour pattern as Ty's slimesuit. "Thadda!" He cheered when he presented the vehicle. "The Ty-Mobile."

Andy and Naomi smiled at the sight but LabRat sneered a bit. "Seriously? I thought we gave up on rebuilding that thing?"

" _You_ did but I kept working cause a dad never gives up on his baby." Ty hugged the Ty-Mobile and started kissing the hood. "Isn't that right baby-bo?"

"Awesome ride." Andy commented and walked up to the vehicle, stroking a finger along one of its legs. "Um, you called it the Ty-Mobile?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. LabRat wanted to call it the Anthophila-Arachnea-Orphoptera-Mobile or AAO-Mobile but I changed it." Ty explained.

LabRat rolled his eyes. "And what a name you gave it."

"I like the name." Naomi said, smiling which caused Ty to smile too.

"What does the Anthophilia part refer to? Does it have stingers?" Andy asked.

"No, it used to have wings." LabRat replied.

"Yeah, those mechanical wings were the only thing I couldn't rebuild but that wont matter." Ty exclaimed. "With these grasshopper legs, the Ty-Mobile can jump one hundred meters high and almost twice the length. And while I distract Fartor, you and Naomi can sneak in from behind."

* * *

 _Now._

With a worried little frown, Naomi stared off thru the glass of the GRS-1. Far way, she could spot the Ty-Mobile jumping skyscrapers. In fact, it seemed to actually jump right over one or two rooftops before landing and jumping again. They were heading in the same direction but with different goals.

' _Ty was worried about me but I should be the one to worry about him. He is the one with the most dangerous task but I can't show weakness. Not now, not when he needs me.'_

Naomi wore a slimesuit with the same green colours as The Director. She glanced at the unmanned control board. "LabRat? Does Ty usually drive this?"

LabRat's voice came thru a speaker in the ceiling. "Yes he does and he's really good at it."

At the back of the GRS-1, Andy finished wrenching the final nut inside the GRS-1. He wore the same green slimesuit as Naomi. LabRat had explained to them that pine green was the standard colour for slimesuits. Andy then turned with a smile towards his teammate. "There, I just finished the last upgrades on the GRS-1. It will work better than ever." He twirled the wrench triumphantly between his fingers but it accidentally hit him in the face. "Ouch."

"You won't get a chance to use any of the upgrades Andy. Remember, I am the one steering." LabRat's voice stated. LabRat was operating the vehicle remotely from the lab.

"Right." Andy rubbed his hurting face. "Say LabRat, when we become like official Grossologists we will get our own slimesuit colours, right? I mean, Naomi looks great in green but I look like a chia pet."

"Thank you Andy." Naomi said politely.

A sigh could be heard thru the speaker. "You won't be Grossologists Andy. You are just here to help us while we're understaffed."

"Right," Andy nodded, "but what about the Director or Detective? Can't they help?"

"The Detective is occupied with helping the civilians and The Director is hiding in a bomb shelter because he's a coward."

Naomi and Andy looked at each other and with raised eyebrows.

"Oh no, I meant to say, The Director is…meeting with, um… The mayor…to discuss…things." LabRat corrected stiffly. No one believed him.

The GRS-1 finally arrived at its destination, MegaFartzilla's rear end.

"Um, isn't entering thru the barrel of an enormous superweapon incredible dangerous?" Naomi asked, only giving away a hint of worry.

"Yep so make sure to strap on your seatbelts, kids. We're going in" LabRat said over the speaker and Andy and Naomi was quick to follow his instruction, sitting down in their seats and strapping on.

The GRS-1 dived right into the open barrel of MegaFartzilla's tail. It raced past over a hundred meters of metal hoops connected by softer, black plastic like sheets. After rounding an upwards bending curve, the GRS-1 came to a stop. The vehicle shinned its headlight on one side of the barrel.

"Is this it?" Naomi asked.

"Yep. According to the plans Ty provided for us, there's an open space right behind that wall. It's here were we make our entrance." LabRat explained. The goopcannon ejected from the underside of the GRS-1. "Ready, aim-

"Wait." Andy interrupted. "Can I please do it? Pretty please."

LabRat sighed over the speaker. "Fine."

Andy grabbed hold of the control stick. "Ready, aim, fire!" With a smirk he pressed down on the fire button. The goopcannon fired but instead of slime, it was acid and upon impact it ate a hole into the wall.

"It's as if acid is the solution to everything." Naomi commented.

"And it's a _solution_." Andy joked. No one laughed thou.

LabRat quickly took advantage of the opening and drove the GRS-1 thru the hole. Right before the hole sealed itself up.

* * *

Whatever room the GRS-1 had entered, it was very dark but there was light coming from further inwards so it was certainly not a closed space. Carefully, the GRS-1 touched down on the floor.

"Okay guys, from here on if you need me you need to use the Grossometers I let you borrow." LabRat stated.

"Then I'm getting out of here." Naomi said as she unbuckled her belt and marched directly to the backdoor. Her concern for Ty and his sister made her impatient.

"Naomi, wait." Andy exclaimed. Naomi stopped in her tracks and turned to her companion with a scowl. "Forgot something?" He grinned and held up a pair of gasmasks and a pair of visors.

Naomi smiled and relaxed. "You think of everything, don't you?"

The GRS-1's backdoor opened up and Naomi and Andy walked down the ramp, their visors providing the light necessary to see where they stepped. Andy had his Grossometer out and used it to measure the amount of methane in the surrounding air. "Well, the atmosphere in here seem stable enough for us to breathe in but I'm not takin any chances."

"Me neither." Naomi said. She looked up at the black, leathery wall from which they had entered. Traces of the damage they caused was still visible in wall stuffing but the hole, the damage itself was gone. "What happened to the hole?"

"Hmm." Andy mumbled ponderously. "I'm guessing MegaFartzilla's machinery has some of the same adaptations as the Far-Ty Suit."

"I guess that makes sense." Naomi said.

"Come on, let's rescue Abby so we can get out of here." Andy exclaimed and the two started their venture into the depths of the doomsday machine.

* * *

"Chester, are you hurt? Please, speak to me Chester." Abby pleaded thru the bars of the little window that connected the two cells.

The blond boy had woken up about an hour ago. The first thing he had done was to stare right at her with the most fearful eyes Abby had ever seen. He had then scurried as fast as he could to the furthest corner of the cell and curled up into frightened little ball. He had not said a single word yet but from time to time Abby could hear him cry.

Abby tried again. "Chester I understand if you're scared but I can get you out of here but we must communicate." Once again Chester was unresponsive. Abby leaned away from the bars and sighed. _'Maybe it's me he's afraid of.'_ She took a deep breath and leaned in again. "Chester, I'm not mad at you if that's what you're thinking."

Chester didn't say anything but he stopped sobbing.

"I don't blame you for anything that happened. In fact I'm relieved that you're back but if we are gonna get out of here we need to talk."

Chester still didn't say anything.

Abby sighed once again but this time it was out of frustration. "Fine, if you don't want to talk I'm not gonna bother." She stepped away from the little window and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. For a moment all was silent.

"Abby."

At hearing his voice, Abby rushed back to the window. "Chester?"

The blond boy turned his head slightly although he still didn't look at her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He sniffled.

"It's okay. I forgive you." Abby said.

"How?" Chester sniffled. He tried to stand up but he was so weak he had to lean against the wall. Then he looked right at her. "How can you forgive someone that's done such terrible things?"

Abby was taken aback. "It wasn't your fault Chester. It was Kid Rot, controlling your body." She paused and sighed. "Not long ago, my brother went thru the same thing. Fartor brainwashed him, turned him into a psychopath but I reminded him of who he really was and he turned back to his normal self. I didn't even have to forgive him because there was nothing to forgive. I knew it wasn't him just like I know Kid Rot wasn't you…" Her tone turned sullen. "…but now it has happened again and if I don't get out of here Ty will stay a monster forever and Fartor will destroy the world! So please, if you know a way out of here you have to tell me."

Sombre, Chester turned his gaze away from her. "I'm sorry Abby, I don't know how to get out of here. Fartor holds all the cards."

"Then it's over." Abby lamented. She turned around and slumped down to the floor, leaning her back against the wall. "Fartor has won."

Silence filled the atmosphere. Chester didn't know what he could say but he wanted to help. He tried to comfort himself by stroking his arm. He then closed his eyes and sighed before turning back to the little window that connected him to Abby. "Abby, do you remember the day we met? I told you my two biggest dreams. I wanted to be a hero and I wanted to have friends but it wasn't until I meet you that I learned what those things really meant."

Abby slightly turned her head, listening more attentive to what Chester was saying.

"I mean you and your brother are heroes, real heroes. You put your life on the line to save people, no matter how bad the odds are yet you never ask for anything in return, not even a thanks." Chester continued as he advanced on the wall that separated him and Abby. "I still-I still wish to be a hero and I still wish I could have friends but now I know that being a hero means more than being popular, it means doing the right thing." He placed his hand on the wall and slowly curled his fingers before also leaning his forehead against the flat surface. A tear left his closed eyes and trickled down his cheek. "I wish I could help you."

Then, Chester's body started to sink right thru the concrete metallic wall and soon he fell right onto Abby's floor. Abby stared at him with disbelief and Chester seemed frozen with confusion.

"Chester, how did you do that?" Abby asked with her jaw still dropped.

Chester sat up on his knees and stared at his hands. "I don't know. Unless…" He clenched his hands and when he flexed out his fingers, they ignited with dark energy. The same kind of dark energy that allowed Kid Rot to rot things at will. "I think-I think I still have some of Kid Rot's powers." At first Chester was terrified of this conclusion but then he smiled at it. He rose to his feet. "I can use this to get us out."

"Alright, Chester." Abby said and took Chester's hand. "Ghost us out of here."

Chester chuckled nervously. "I don't think so." He said and slipped his hand out of her light grip. "I don't really know how all these rot powers work. Maybe I'll end up decomposing you on accident."

"Good point. I guess you could ghost out of here on your own and use the keys hanging on the wall." Abby stated.

"Okay." Chester nodded and readied himself. "Wish me luck." He ran right at the door and *BAM* He hit the solid thing and fell onto his back. "Urgh, that hurt." He whinged with one eye closed and a bump forming on his forehead.

"Yeah, I can imagine." Abby retorted sarcastically and helped Chester up. "Maybe you should take it more slowly."

"Yeah, okay," Chester stroked his hand thru his hair, "more slowly. Makes sense." Chester sighed tiered and walked back to the door. He looked over his shoulder and saw Abby giving him an encouraging smile. Chester took a deep breath and slowly leaned forward. He passed thru the door as easily as if it was open and he appeared on the other side.

"I did it." Chester exclaimed, barely even believing it. He turned and smiled at Abby who smiled back at him thru the little window in the door. He then turned his gaze at the keychain hanging from the wall. He took it off the hook and walked back to the celldoor. "Now, let's hope Fartor is stupid enough to leave a genuine key to a celldoor a few feet away from it." Chester stuck the key into the keyhole. He liked the clicking sound it made when he tweaked the key and finally he opened the door.

Abby jumped out of the cell, never having been so happy to leave a room. "Great job, Chester." She exclaimed and gave Chester a hug that completely paralyzed the boy. "Come on, let's find my little brother and get out of this fart-machine." She said once she had let go of him and ran off. It took a moment for her to realize that Chester wasn't following. She turned around. "Hello, Chester? Are you coming with me?"

"Huh?" Chester blinked and snapped out of his haze. "Yeah, I'm coming." He said and ran up to her.

"Jeez, you act as if you've never had a hug before."

"Well, what if I haven't?" Chester joked and the two ran out of the brig together, both a bit more hopeful.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So like I stated in the beginning, this chapter is sort of a prequel/midquel to the last chapter. Chapter 3 will be the first one to takes place after Chapter 1 & 2\. Yeah, this the tightest script I've ever worked on and I'm still getting used to.**

 **Also sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I was working on other projects. Speaking of, there is a new chapter of** _ **Grossology Evolution**_ **up for those interested.**

 **As usual your reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Darkest Blight: Part 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

In the command center (also known as the Nervcentre), Fartor hovered over to a red lever by the control panel. His long, slender fingers curled around its handle. Slowly, he brought the lever up till it couldn't go any higher.

* * *

Inside the glass container in MegaFartzilla's engine, the dark blot that was Kid Rot squirmed in pain as bolts of electricity stung it from all direction.

* * *

"Yes." Fartor looked up and raised his hands to the air. "Shoot for the stars, my creation."

* * *

Outside, MegaFartzilla turned its head towards the sun. It then climbed onto a partly destroyed building and spread its massive metal wings. Finally, it directed its tail to the ground and its inside heated up as methane and Carbone dioxide ignited. With some help from the mechanic legs, a powerful blast of flame jettisoned the behemoth off the ground and towards the sky.

Down on the ground, The Detective and his colleagues in the police force was busy setting up parameters when they saw the huge robot leave the city. Everyone stared in mixture of fear and disbelief. None of them thou was as distraught as The Detective. MegaFartzilla flew higher and higher till it was nothing but a small dark spot in the sky.

Not too far away, Kelly and her cameraman also witnessed the takeoff. "A shocking turn of events has just occurred people, as the giant robot that terrorized this city just flew into the air like a space rocket. While I'm sure the people of downtown Ringworm feel relieved, this reporter can't help but wonder if the worse is yet to come."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside MegaFartzilla.

"ANDY, WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Naomi screamed as she held onto a pipe for dear life. Her body had no contact to the floor and was actually flailing up and down as the g-forces and MegaFartzilla's new angle proved too much for her.

Andy was in the same boat but instead of a pipe, he held onto Naomi's legs. The G-forces were so strong that their gas masks had been torn off (although Naomi's was still lapping around her neck) but their visors were still sitting where they should. "HAPPENING? I THINK MY BREAKFAST IS COMING BACK WITH A VENGENCE!" His prediction was proved right when he puked.

* * *

After only a few minutes, Megafartzilla reached its destination. 700 kilometers above the earth's surface, where the planet's horizon was seen next to the vast reaches of black space. The mechanical monster stabilized in orbit, its wings turned sideways and its legs folded in under its body. Its tail turned from a cannon into a ray-gun, aimed towards earth.

* * *

Inside MegaFartzilla, the corridor finally stabilized and Naomi and Andy fell flat to the floor. Naomi tried to rise to her hands and knees but her body hurt and her limbs felt like jello. "Ouch. Andy, are you okay?"

"My stomach feels like a civil war and both sides should be trialed for war crimes." Andy wailed. "But otherwise I'm fine. I think that was MegaFartzilla taking off."

"You mean we're in space now?" Naomi asked frightened.

"Nah, just the thermosphere or possible the exosphere. About 310 miles up in the air." Andy explained.

"Let's not think about it and instead try to find Abby. There's enough things worry about." Naomi put her gasmask back over her face and tried to stand up but as soon as she did she bumped her head into something hard and fell back down. Looking up, Naomi saw not just one but three Rip-1s.

Andy and Naomi quickly got up and staggered back in fear. "I guess we can kiss the element of surprise goodbye." Andy commented. That was when he noticed the orange backpack Naomi was carrying. "Maybe there is something in that backpack that can help us."

Naomi opened the backpack and pulled out a Goopshooter. "Ha!" She cried out and aimed at the hostile raptors. She fired and totally missed. The Rip-1s looked at the streak of green slime left on the floor before turning their attention back at the teens.

"Um, what were you aiming at?" Andy asked.

"I've never used one of these things, okay."

The leading Rip-1 advanced on the two, growling like a guard dog. Just as he was about to pounce on them, a vent in the ceiling burst open and Abby and Chester fell down, both landing on the robotic raptor's back.

Abby grabbed a hold of the Rip-1's head with one arm while waving the other one in the air. "Yeehoo!" She hollered like a cowboy. Chester meanwhile was so scared that he held onto Abby for dear life.

The Rip-1 swirled around in circles, trying to throw the two teenagers of its back or possible bite them off. In one misfortunate turnaround, its heavy tail collided with the head of one of the other two robots, knocking it out.

"Wow, Abby is amazing." Andy said as he and Naomi stared in awe at the mad robot rodeo Abby participated in.

"Yeah, she is." Naomi agreed.

Finally, the third Rip-1 had had enough and decided to take out the two assailants himself. He took a step back, spring-loaded its body and hissed before launching at Abby and Chester.

"Time to get off." Abby exclaimed as she jumped off the robotic Dinosaur and Chester followed just seconds before the attacking Rip-1 tore into its unfortunate comrade. Abby landed elegantly in a crouching position while Chester landed squat on his face. Teeth and claws ripped into the metallic hide and must have hit a gas tank cause in the next second the Rip-1 exploded.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, only one damaged Rip-1 was left. It had lost one arm and most of the exoskeleton on its face and chest had been burnt off, revealing much of the inner machinery. Pathetically, it stumbled like a zombie towards the teenagers. With just one decisive kick, Abby sent it crashing to the wall where it broke apart.

Andy walked up to the athletic redhead. "What irony. We came here to save you and you end up saving us."

Abby turned to Naomi and Andy. "Who are you two?"

They blinked puzzled. "Abby, don't you recognize us?" Naomi asked and they took off their visors and gasmasks.

Abby recognized them but had a hard time believing it was them. "Naomi? Andy?" She put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "I think the gases in here are making me hallucinate."

"No, no. We're here to free you." Naomi exclaimed.

"That makes no sense. Why are you wearing slimesuits? Are you Grossologists now?" Abby asked confused.

"Yes." Andy stated, smiling.

"No, we're not." Naomi immediately corrected. "Listen, Fartor brainwashed Ty to attack the gaglab. Me and Andy had recently found our way to the gaglab."

"Thru your lockers." Andy added.

"When Ty saw us he stopped being evil and turned back to normal." Naomi finished.

"Actually, it was all due to her." Andy corrected, pointing at Naomi. Then he smirked and cupped one side of his mouth. _"They said the L-word to each other."_

"So you are saying, Ty is back to normal?" Abby asked and Naomi nodded. Abby smiled and sighed happily. "What a relief."

"Yes, then we hatched a plan to save you. Ty distracted Fartor and allowed himself to be captured so we could sneak in to free you." Naomi said and suddenly all dread returned to Abby.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN HE CHOOSE TO BE FAR-TY AGAIN?" The frustrated sister shouted.

"He did it for you." Chester said, hoping to console her.

"He's not turning back, necessarily." Naomi exclaimed.

* * *

 _1 hour ago._

Ty was putting on the clunky Far-Ty suit when LabRat approached him. "Ty, wait. I need to give you this, in case you get captured." He handed Ty a pill (half white, half blue).

"Um, thanks. What is it?" Ty asked puzzled.

"It's an oxygen capsule. I invented it after our last run-in with Fartor but has never tested it. Bite it and your breathing will be oxidized no matter what Fartor tries to pump into you."

"Awesome. A lucky-pill to take the Far-Ty away." Ty retorted, flipped the pill into the air and caught it like a penny.

"No, no. It will only oxidize your breathing for a little while. Then the effect is gone but hopefully it will work long enough for you to either escape or get help." LabRat stated.

* * *

 _A few minutes ago._

Ty was stuck in the brainwashing chamber as it was filling up with gas. Using his tongue, he manipulated the little pill he had hidden in his cheek till it laid between his teeth. He bit down on it and suddenly all the air he breathed was light and pleasant. It did nothing for the smell thou.

* * *

"So, you're saying there's still time to save him." Abby concluded.

"Save him and stop MegaFartzilla." Andy said and handed Abby the RE.

"What is this?" Abby asked, eyeing the small silvery device.

"It's kind of like a heat-bomb. LabRat told us to give it to you. If you attach this to MegaFartzilla's engine it will emit a heatwave that will fry Kid Rot." Andy explained.

"That thing will destroy Kid Rot?" Chester exclaimed and stepped closer.

"Who are you?" Naomi asked.

Chester blinked, getting too insecure to answer.

"He's Chester. He used to be Kid Rot's host but he is fine now." Abby answered for him.

Andy smiled and reached out a hand. "Hey Chester. I'm Andy. Nice having you on our side."

Thou somewhat hesitant, Chester took the younger boys hand and shook it.

" _Are you sure we can trust him?"_ Naomi whispered to Abby.

" _Yes, I can vouch for him."_ Abby replied.

" _I hope so. He's too cute to be a bad guy."_ Naomi whispered, somewhat jokingly.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Okay, do you guys have a way off this death-machine?"

"Yeah, the GRS-1." Andy replied.

"Good. Chester, you follow them to the GRS-1 and wait for me and Ty there. If we're not back after twenty-five minutes, assume something's gone wrong and leave." Abby proclaimed in a commanding tone and for a short moment no one said anything.

"No." Chester exclaimed and everyone looked at him. "Abby, I created Kid Rot. I am responsible for all of this. I need to be there when Kid Rot is destroyed."

"This is no time for revenge!" Abby exclaimed.

"It's not about revenge. It's about making up for all my mistakes." Chester stated. "Sorry Abby, but you are not getting me off this vessel until I know Kid Rot is gone forever."

"I will come with you too." Naomi said, stepping forward. "I already lost Ty once so I'm not gonna lose him again."

"I'm going as well. Ty's my best friend." Andy stated.

Abby's head went from looking at Chester to Naomi to Andy and back at Chester again. Finally she sighed begrudgingly. "Fine, you can come. But if we come across trouble you guys must get yourself to safety. No hero-stunts, understand? I'm looking at you Chester."

"No stunts from me, I swear." Chester said as the other two nodded to Abby's condition.

And so, the two duos became a unified quartet and began their journey further up MegaFartzilla's machine body. What they didn't know thou was that they were being watched.

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS? MORE GROSSOLOGISTS?" Fartor shouted and smashed his fists against the control board, enraged by what he saw on the monitors. After venting for a few seconds he took a deep breath of methane and calmed down. "My robots are worthless. My apprentices has proven disloyal. I guess it's true what they say; if you want something done right you have to do it yourself." He lamented as he hovered over to the large white sheet at the other end of the lab. His gloved fingers stroked and squeezed the white fabric. "I would have saved this for after I've _fartaformed_ earth, to crush the hope of the few that would still oppose me but I think the Grossologists deserves to see my finest creation before I obliterate them."

With that, Fartor pulled the sheet down to reveal his finest creation.

* * *

Abby and her companions came out on a gallery and was meet with a sight that gave everyone pause. They looked out at a 30 meters long and 20 meters wide tank full of potatoes and vegetables. It was hard to determine how deep the tank was but it seemed very deep.

"Man, I have never seen so many vegetables before and I have seen a _lot of_ vegetables." Chester exclaimed.

Andy looked at him with a confused brow.

"I'm an inspiring botanist. So plants and agriculture is kind of my thing." Chester clarified.

"Okay Naomi, where do we go from here?" Abby asked.

Naomi held up her Grossometer. The screen showed a map of MegaFartzilla's inner parts. "According to the blueprints Ty gave us, we are at The Tank. It's where Fartor stores all the vegetables he breaks down for his swamp gas. The Refinery is just across from here. There we will find Kid Rot and hopefully Ty as well. The only way over the tank is a floor one story up."

Everyone turned their attention to a ladder by the wall. "Okay, I'll climb up and see if it's safe. Then I come back and tell you." Abby said, already grabbing one of the steps. The others simple nodded.

Abby started climbing up the ladder at a steadfast pace. The ladder proved longer than she anticipated thou. After a while she paused and looked down. She saw the others far down on the floor. She could see Naomi smiling up at her and gave a friendly wave. Abby resumed climbing.

She finally came to the top of the ladder, popping her head up to check out the floor. She was met with a moving forest of raptorial feet. The entire floor was guarded by a pack of Rip-1. Abby sighed (quietly) and climbed back down.

"Sorry guys, the floor is a no-go." Abby said when she came back to the others and jumped the last bit of the ladder. "It's teaming with those Jurassic Park rejects."

"So how do we get past the tank now?" Chester asked.

Abby turned her sight to the vast pool of veggies and tubers. She climbed up on the reeling. "We're going thru it." She grinned to the others before jumping down into the tank of vegetables. Naomi, Chester and Andy looked perplexed at each other. Chester then jumped after Abby.

* * *

The surface of The Tank was stable enough for Abby and Chester to stand on. Chester used his new powers to rot some of the plant material. "Why did you do that?" Abby asked, puzzled.

"Softer landing for Andy and the girl. I hit the ground pretty hard so…"

Andy and Naomi landed in the spot Chester had rot. It was a softer although grosser landing. "Ewe, I hate rot!" Naomi shrieked and jumped away from the rot spot. Chester sighed depressed.

"It was Chester that did it so you would land softer. Try to be grateful." Abby said.

"Thank you." Naomi said, feeling a bit guilty for reacting so strongly.

"You got superpowers? That's so cool." Andy exclaimed excited.

As Abby instructed, the team started to crawl on their stomach over the big amount of potatoes and veggies. "Why do we have to crawl like this?" Naomi asked Abby that was crawling right next to her. She tried not to come off as whiny.

"Cause I don't want the robo-raptors to see us? We are right below their feet now." Abby replied.

"I just hope there are no tomatoes here. I'm terrible allergic to tomatoes."

"And I'm allergic to madmen destroying the world so let's fix that problem first." Abby retorted. "By the way, what are you doing with Ty's backpack?"

Behind them, Andy and Chester crawled after them. Along the way, Andy found a lot of Brussel sprouts which he gobbled down like candy.

"You're eating now?" Chester asked surprised.

"What? I get hungry when I'm excited." Andy replied. "By the way, what did you mean before when you said you created Kid Rot?"

Chester's expression became grim as he remembered that most dreadful moment. "Some years ago I tried to create a serum that would prevent food from rotting. I hoped it could solve the world's food crises but the experiment literally blew up in my face. Instead of stopping rot I accidentally created a bacteria that spread it. The bacteria took control over my body and eventually turned me into a monster."

"So you tried to do something good and it ruined your life? That's so, so unfair." Andy exclaimed sympathetically.

"I had pretty selfish reasons." Chester admitted.

For a moment, Andy was speechless. Saying he was sorry didn't quit cut it. He eventually managed to plaster on a smile. "Don't worry about it, everyone makes mistakes. When all of this is over I can tell you about the Zit-Ray I invented."

* * *

After they got past The Tank, the four teens arrived at a large armored door. Above it was a screen reading CLOSED "According to the map, The Refinery is behind this door." Naomi stated, looking at the map on her Grossometer.

"Okay, how do we get past this?" Abby asked.

"Um, I don't know." She said and handed the Grossometer to Abby.

The redhead contacted the Gaglab. "LabRat, we need to get pass a door. Got any ideas?"

"Nice seeing you too Abby." LabRat said sarcastically. "I'm guessing Andy and Naomi managed to get you out."

"No, Chester did that. He still got some of Kid's powers." Abby stated.

"Really? And you still trust him?"

"Let's tackle this door-problem before we question Chester's loyalty. How do we get past it?"

"It's the same kind of lock he used last time he captured Ty. One that requires a sound combination."

"You mean I have to fart till this thing ope-

"Urrgh." Abby was interrupted by Andy groaning. "I think eating all that Brussel sprout was a bad idea." Andy said, clutching his stomach in pain.

Abby got an idea. "Andy, come up here."

He stumbled up to Abby and the door. Then he let out a fart so loud it made the walls shake. The screen above the door blinked OVERLOAD, OVERLOAD. When the Andy stopped, the screen finally read OPEN.

Abby, Naomi and Chester smiled as the door slowly started to open but Andy still felt queasy. "Man, after being in a slugfest with my best friend, puked up my breakfast and farted Brussel I'm starting to think I'm not cut out for this."

"Don't sell yourself short Andy. From what I just heard, you're full of potential." Abby teased and patted him on the back. Despite the jab, Andy did feel better for it.

When the group stepped into The Refinery they gasped. Yet another pack of Rip-1s was there, waiting for them. "Aww, come on! How many robot Dinosaurs can a guy make?" Abby exclaimed frustrated.

"GROSSOLOGISTS!" Fartor's voice echoed thru the lab. "I COMMEND YOU FOR YOUR BRAVERY BUT HERE IS WHERE IT ENDS."

Suddenly, a colossal android fell down, seemingly out of nowhere and landed with an earthshaking thud in the middle of the room. It was almost 5 meters tall and stood on thick, pillar like legs. Its massive arms ended in three fingers and on its back it sported two rocket boosters and a pair of blasters. The only thing missing was a head.

Thru a door on the opposite end of the lab, above a big tank of potatoes, Fartor flew in. He circled down to the android body and his globular hover-suit connected with the larger machine, affectively becoming the android's head. Fartor grinned when he felt himself taking total control of the mecha-suit. He punched the fists together and flexed the mechanical arms before facing the teens in a threatening stance. "Now you face the ultimate Flatologist."

Abby ridged back in fear but then she looked at Chester. She took the RE which she had carried inside her belt. "Here take this." She handed it over to a confused Chester. "Get Naomi and Andy somewhere safe and find a way to get that thing to Kid Rot."

"Abby, I don-

"DO IT!" Abby snapped at him. She then ran at Fartor, picking up speed as she prepared to jump at the giant mecha-suit. She doubted she could actually hurt the armored behemoth but if she could get to Fartor himself maybe she could crack his bubble he would suffocate without it.

Before she could even make the jump thou, Fartor fired his blasters at her, covering her in noxious gas. More than making her cough it also left Abby temporarily blinded.

Meanwhile, Chester, Naomi and Andy ran into the Rot-Converter which was stationed on the floor. Chester immediately stuck his hands into the machine's holsters.

"You know what you're doing?" Naomi asked.

"This thing operates with Kid Rot's powers. I have Kid Rot's powers so I should be able to operate it." Chester replied.

A Rip-1 charged at them, its hiss cutting thru the air. Just as it jumped at them, Andy took the goopshooter from Naomi's backpack and fired at the robotic raptor. The goop hit the Rip-1 in the eye and it collided with the Rot-Converter's wall.

"Nice shooting Andy." Naomi complimented.

"Meh, I've been playing a lot of shoot-out games." Andy said.

The Rot-Converter finally responded to Chester's powers. It glowed with dark energy before it started rising off the floor like a saxlift. Several Rip-1s flocked around the booth as it took off, snapping their jaws at the teens like piranhas but at least for now they were out of reach.

Abby ran in a circle around Fartor's mecha-suit and Fartor did his best to keep up with her swift movements. Abby then turned on a dime, jumped up onto Fartor's leg before making a jump at his head but before she could reach him one of his arms swat her like a bug. Abby flew thru the air before falling to the floor. Luckily, she managed to duck and roll so she didn't get injured. It hurt thou, especially in the ribs where she had taken the blow.

"Your plan was always doomed to failure." Fartor boasted. "Having Ty distract me while this trio of never-wases and second-stringers liberated you was truly small minded."

"Where is my brother?" Abby snarled (half expecting Far-Ty to attack her from behind).

Fartor laughed maniacally. He then ripped off a giant piece of the floor with his massive arms. "My dear Far-Ty is being _rehabilitated_ as we speak." He hurled the big piece of metal at the Grossologist but Abby summersaulted out of the way. Fartor then leaped at her and smashed his fists into the floor mere microseconds before she managed to jump out of the way. "Right now, he is in the Nervecentra. Being brainwashed for a third time." Fartor said and laughed at it.

"That's all I needed to hear." Naomi proclaimed from up on the Rot-Converter. "Give me some space, boys." She took a step back and pressed a button on her backpack. Long wings with jet boosters at the tips ejected from the sides of the backpack.

"That thing's a jetpack?" Chester asked surprised.

"Ty's jetpack." Naomi answered. She leaped off the edge, fell a few centimeters before the jetpack really ignited and the jet drift propelled her into the air. She flew above the lab, above the battlefield of Fartor and Abby, leaving a thin trail of smoke after her before disappearing thru the same door Fartor came in thru.

"What is she doing?" Fartor asked bewildered before punching at Abby but the agile girl once again managed to jump out of the way.

"Saving my brother. It's why we're all here. That and-Aaahh!"

Before Abby could finish her sentence, Fartor's big robotic fingers clutched her ponytail and lifted her off the floor. Then he dropped her and his other hand caught her in a vicelike grip. "To die? If that's why you came I shall gladly indulge you, my lady." The blue skinned man mused and started squeezing.

Abby grit her teeth in pain.

"NO!" Chester shouted. "Abby needs our help!"

"I'm on it." Andy said and pulled out his Grossometer. At first Chester thought he would call LabRat but instead the younger boy simple pushed a button. Nothing happened.

"What did you do?" Chester asked, the panic in his voice was evident.

"Trust me. It's cool." Andy replied.

* * *

At the same time further down in MegaFartzilla's interior.

A pair of Rip-1s approached the parked GRS-1. While the Rip-1s did have artificial intelligence, they were not very clever. Really, their only function was to follow Fartor's orders and to keep MegaFartzilla free from intruders. They were essentially MegaFartzilla's anti-bodies. They were pretty confused over this new lifeless machine.

Suddenly, GRS-1's headlights turned on and the robotic raptors flinched at the sudden action. Next, the GRS-1's engine started revving before accelerating and completely mowed down the two Rip-1. It then drove further into MegaFartzilla.

* * *

Fartor kept squeezing Abby when he heard someone shout, "LET GO OFF HER!" He turned around and saw Chester looking down at him from the Rot-Converter, although he looked almost like Kid Rot now. Both his eyes and hands where burning with dark energy. Behind him, Andy was covering in fear.

Fartor laughed darkly. "How amusing. Kid Rot's empty shell thinks he can oppose me."

"I am not empty!" Chester barked back.

"Even so, you can't rot me. I am completely encased in metal," Then he held up Abby to them, "but Abby here is nice and organic. What do you say Chester? Let lose your inner rot, all over this girl."

Chester's eyes and fists still flared, his teeth grit and his breathing was heavy. Seeing Abby in her vulnerable position angered him but when realization dawned on him that he was just as big a threat to her as Fartor he sighed in defeat. The dark energy in his eyes and fists died down.

Fartor chuckled. "I knew it. Chester is weak. All of you are just weak little children. Now, look as I do the grown up thing and snap the girl's neck like a twig."

"Yeah, cause naming everything after fart-puns and putting down the tittle of supervillain on your resume is the very epitome of maturity." Abby said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

Fartor frowned. "Great. Now you've made me self-conscious. You know, just because I'm incased in metal doesn't mean my feelings can't be hurt."

That was when everyone heard the sound of engines coming towards them. Fartor and Abby looked puzzled towards the entrance when the GRS-1 rushed into the room and rammed Fartor, pushing him right into a wall. Abby slipped out of Fartor's mechanical fingers and she fell onto the floor.

The GRS-1 then turned its hood towards the Rip-1s that surrounded Chester and Andy. It drove at full speed at the robotic raptors, crushing one of them under its tracks as the rest scattered. "You called for this thing?" Chester asked.

"Yep." Andy said as he sat down and pushed himself off the Rot-Converter. "Maybe it's better if you stay here where it's safe. I will need some privacy for my gameplay." He said and headed into the alt-terrain vehicle.

Chester scratched his head. _'That Andy-guy is odd.'_

Andy stepped into the GRS-1 and sat down in the pilot seat. LabRat appeared on one of the screens. "Andy, the GRS-1 has moved but I haven't done anything."

"No it was me. I installed a remote control app on the Grossometer you gave me."

LabRat scowled. "That I didn't give you permission for."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that but to stop Fartor I need full control of this thing." Andy exclaimed, sounding genuinely sorry.

LabRat raised an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do?"

Andy smiled. "I'm gonna put all my upgrades to use."

Fartor growled as he rose to his feet. "The GRS-1? I'm getting really tiered of these transparent distractions by all these silly vehicles." He marched up to the green vehicle, his hands stretched out to grab. "I'll turn this antique into scrap metal." He raised his fist, ready to strike when the GRS-1 suddenly started to change.

Its tracks switched to a vertical position, causing the vehicle to stand up. Then the GRS-1s front wheel, undercarriage and flanks split open. The wheels then splintered, turning into claws. Its cockpit folded down, turning into a sort of chest. The GRS-1s wings flicked and peaked on its back. Finally, a head with a cute yet somewhat inhuman face popped up above the cockpit.

The GRS-1 had now transformed into a humanoid robot.

Fartor stared at this odd robot that had appeared in front of him. He blinked in disbelief. "What the heck?"

"What the heck!" LabRat shouted on the little screen. "What have you done to my ride, Andy?"

Andy smiled like a child that's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Well, it's your ride but it's my robot."

"What? It's the same object. How can you turn my GRS-1 that I put together with my own two hands into this anime abomination?"

"Abomination?" Andy sounded irked. "You haven't even seen what it can do yet."

The GRS-1 swung its arm and slugged into Fartor so hard that he was thrown halfway across the room.

Andy himself was pretty surprised at what happened and so was LabRat but then the scientist smiled. "Ha! I like it. I guess I underestimated you Andy."

"To be fair I was trying to put on the music." Andy admitted.

Fartor growled as he once again had to rear himself on his robotic legs. "RIP-1S!" He roared and his mechanical predators listened. "DESTROY THAT THIIIIING!" The Rip-1s ran towards the GRS-1, hissing threateningly.

"Oho." Andy grabbed his controller and a looked on a small screen on the board. On the screen, the Rip-1s was presented as small red dots. The GRS-1's cannon which was now mounted on its arm took aim at the attackers and fired. One of the robotic raptors was pasted to the floor with green goop and on the screen one of the dots disappeared. Andy smirked and fired several rounds of goop at the Rip-1s, gluing them to walls and floor.

One of them got too close and GRS-1 crushed it against the floor. Another Rip-1 took advantage and jumped up on the GRS-1's flank but the larger robot grabbed it by the tail and used the poor raptor as a sledge, crushing several others. Andy was having the time of his life. "This is like a thousand times more awesome than _Planetary Alien Smasher 3_!"

Suddenly, Fartor rammed into the GRS-1 and gripped the green robots arms so it wouldn't escape. His angry eyes stared right at the chubby boy inside the robot's chest. "Who are you, boy?"

The GRS-1 yanked its arms free from Fartor's grip and its crablike claws then clenched onto Fartor's robotic wrists. Andy smirked and then pulled his opponent over GRS-1's shoulder and threw him across the room. "I'm the Pusulator."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I asked myself,** _ **This story already has Dinosaurs, a Kaiju, Kid Rot, Far-Ty, Tyomi, hints of Abbster and the Ty-Mobile. What else can I put in this story? Oh yeah, I can have the GRS-1 transform into a giant robot!**_ **And have Andy kick-ass in it.**

 **Also, Fartor has a new look now with his huge mecha-suit. This will be Fartor's new look for the rest of the series. It's good for supervillains upgrade every once in a while. Otherwise it will get too easy for the heroes. I did a drawing of Fartor's new design on DeviantArt so you can check that out if you want.**

 **The next chapter is already written and will be up in a day or two.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Darkest Blight: Part 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As Andy and Fartor fought in their mechanical behemoths, Abby looked on while taking cover behind some pipelines. "Two giant robots fighting inside an even larger robot. I definitely did not expect to see this today."

Meanwhile, Chester observed the fight as well from the Rot-Converter when his eyes caught focus on something else, something more important. The engine for MegaFartzilla's doomsday weapon. The engine was at the other end of the room and from where he stood he could see the glass container. _'Kid Rot.'_ Chester thought and searched his hips till he felt the hard metal of the heat-bomb that Abby gave him. He then looked around the lab till he saw Abby, skulking behind some pipes. He cupped his mouth and shouted, "ABBY!"

Abby heard and turned her attention towards him.

"The engine!" Chester shouted and pointed to the engine with Kid Rot inside of it. He then threw the heat-bomb to Abby. Not much different from a game of rugby, Abby caught the device and pressed it safely to her chest. She eyed the engine at the end of the lab and grinned.

Just as she was about to run for it, a Rip-1 jumped in front of her, causing Abby to ridge back. Seven other Rip-1s joined in, blocking Abby from reaching the engine.

Abby sighed. "I'm getting really tiered by these things."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naomi wasn't doing so hot. The jetpack wasn't easy to steer. As she flew thru the throat of MegaFartzilla she kept spiraling out of control and continuously hit one hard wall after another. She felt like a Ping-Pong ball, repeatedly being passed back and forth between two paddles. She hit her head against yet another hard plate. _'If this doesn't give me a concussion…I should have a helmet for this.'_

Naomi tried something different. She held her arms close to her body and legs as straight as possible, hopping it would stabilize her. It did. She flew straight as an arrow, avoiding the walls and keeping to the middle of the wide valve that was the behemoth's throat. She actually started enjoying it. _'It's like riding one of those twister-thingies on the amusement park.'_

Her luck continued when she discovered that the door to the Nervcentre was open and she flew right into a much cleaner, much brighter laboratory than the one she left. Here is where she would find Ty but it was also here where she came across another problem.

"How do I land this crazy thing?"

Naomi almost flew into a wall but managed to erect her body and shoot for the ceiling but now she was on a collision course with MegaFartzilla's synthetic brain. She dived and was now plummeting towards the floor. For once, the quiet girl shrieked. She managed to pull up at the last possible moment, her feet tipping the floor a few times. Naomi started flying around the lab in circles before she took the decision to simple turn off the jetpack. She pressed a button on the side of the jetpack and the jet thrusters shut down before the wings retracted into the pack.

Naomi fell a few meters before rolling across the floor. Once her body came to a halt she lied on her back, groaning and panting. After MegaFartzilla had launched into the upper atmosphere, her limbs had felt like jello. Now they felt like peanut brittle. "Urg. At least all this pain proves I'm still alive." Naomi groaned as she rose onto her feet. She cupped her mouth and yelled. "TY! TY!"

"Naomi?" a familiar voice replied. "Naomi is that you?"

She looked around the lab but could not see him. "Ty! Where are you?"

"Over here."

Naomi saw the brainwashing chamber and ran towards it. "Ty, are you in there?"

"Yes." Ty coughed but Naomi could not see inside the chamber. The inside was too smoky and the lid too misty to see thru. Her eyes studied the hellish machine frantically, hoping to find a way to open up the lid. Finally she saw two buttons. A green one that read START and a red one that read ABORT. She pressed the red one.

The chamber lid opened and the gas evaporated, revealing Ty. The belts that had strapped him in undid themselves and Naomi helped Ty to sit up. "Ty is that you or-or…"

"No, I'm not Far-Ty. I feel no need to conquer the world or make horrible fart-puns." Ty stated, stroking the side of his head. He had an awful headache.

Naomi was so happy she tried to give Ty a hug but that was when she felt the smell. It was so strong it made her pinch her nose. "Aww, you smell like old Easter eggs that's been left out in the sun."

"I don't smell that ba-

That was when Ty felt the smell too. "Okay, you're right. I smell worse than Sloppy Joe's armpit. Come on." He exclaimed and ran to a control board at the other end of the room. Ty looked over all the buttons and levers.

"What you going to do?" Naomi asked.

"When I was Far-Ty, Fartor showed me how to operate MegaFartzilla. I don't think I remember everything he told me but hopefully enough to make a difference."

"You can land this thing?"

Ty glared at Naomi. _'I guess Fartor followed up on his plan to launch MegaFartzilla into the upper atmosphere.'_ He thought."Don't bet on it."

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." She twittered with a smile and crossed her middle fingers over her index fingers.

Atop the control board was an alignment of monitor screens. Each monitor surveilled a respective room of MegaFartzilla. Ty looked at the monitor that surveilled The Refinery. The things that was going on in there was so bizarre it made him raise a confused brow. The weirdest was that big green robot that was fighting what looked like Fartor in a big armored suit. "What the heck is going on in this crazy place?"

* * *

Fartor roared as he rammed into the GRS-1, wrapping its arms around its frame and pushed it out thru The Refinery's exit. The two combatants now stood atop a grid floor with the tall drop to The Tank right below them. Fartor tried to push the GRS-1 over the edge when the green robot gripped onto Fartor's arms and they both fell several feet into the sea of vegetables. Potatoes and krauts flew in different directions, creating a crater where the two metal monstrosities landed.

Fartor was on top of GRS-1. He pressed Andy's creation against the matt of vegetables and started beating its robotic head. "I won't be defeated by a bunch of kids!"

"Correction: You won't be defeated by a bunch of kids _again_." Andy said. GRS-1's claws grabbed onto Fartor's joints and with a powerful kick to the body he sent Fartor flying across The Tank, landing in a heap of cabbages. Andy got GRS-1 up on its feet again and faced Fartor. "But of course you will. The only difference is that this time you will be defeated by a short, fat kid. How does that feel?"

Fartor rose onto his hands and feet, gritting his teeth in anger. He stood up and turned to face GRS-1 again, growling. Suddenly, the vegetables under Fartor's metallic feet started to rot. "Huh?" Fartor got confused when his robotic legs started to sink into the mush. "I didn't authorize this." He said and tried to pull himself out of the mess but it only made him sink further.

Andy wasn't one too look a gift horse in the mouth. He smirked, drove GRS-1 up to the struggling methane breather and rose an arm up, ready to strike down.

Fartor shrieked like a scared little girl and pressed a button on his hover-suit. This caused his globular hover-suit to detach from his mecha-suit and he flew into the air, avoiding GRS-1's punch. Fartor laughed. "A good supervillain always has an escape plan ready."

Suddenly, a barrage of black tendrils formed out of the walls and launched at Fartor. Some of them wrapped themselves around his diminutive arms while other stuck to his hover-suit like spider webs. "What the- What is happening here?" Fartor exclaimed and tried to pull himself free but found himself unable too. "I'm trapped like a fart in an elevator."

* * *

Ty and Naomi saw what was going on in The Tank thru the monitors. "Good job Ty." Naomi jubilated. "You really nab that crook."

Ty looked at her with a confused expression. "That wasn't me."

Naomi blinked.

Suddenly a tentacle struck out from the walls, wrapped itself around Naomi and pulled her off the floor. "Naomi!" Ty tried to catch her but was too slow. The tentacle pegged Naomi to the wall. Then, hundreds of tiny, sticky tendrils started to crawl over her. First over her legs and arms, then over her throat and finally the rest of her body. Their movements reminded Naomi of worms while their texture reminded her of her of warm plastic. From Ty's point of view it looked like the wall was devouring her.

"Ty, help!"

"I'm coming Naomi." Ty called out but before he could do anything a second tentacle came out of the wall and wrapped itself around Ty's abdomen. Like with Naomi, it fixed him to the wall and the same kind of black, sticky fingers started creeping over his body. As these tendrils started to grasp at his cheek, Ty looked up at MegaFartzilla's vibrant, sky blue brain. There he saw something. A black blot had appeared at its center and like an infection it was spreading.

* * *

Back at The Tank.

Andy was feeling pretty pleased with himself. He assumed Ty or Chester had done something to capture Fartor. That was when the potatoes the GRS-1 was standing on rotted. Since the GRS-1's feet (or tracks rather) was flat and broad they didn't sink. Still, this development made Andy nervous.

Suddenly, two techno-organic tentacles crashed The Tank's glass walls and wrapped themselves around the GRS-1's arms, completely restraining the transforming robot. "What the…" Andy tried to get his robot free by making it pull its arms really hard but it was to no avail. "Ty, what you doing man? I'm on your side, remember?"

* * *

Abby kept dodging the attacks of the mechanical Velociraptors. She tried, she really did try to get to the engine but each time the Rip-1s forced her on a detour. At least LabRat's bomb was still intact. Abby jumped over one Rip-1 and skidded across the floor, avoiding the talons of yet another Rip-1 before jolting onto her feet. Then she realized she was surrounded by Rip-1s. Three in front of her and two behind her. Abby got into a fighting position. The Rip-1s hissed threateningly. One of them took a step forth and snapped its jaws at her.

Then, inexplicable, they all shut down. The Rip-1s all lowered their talons and their red eyes switched off. Now they all stood there quietly and motionless, no different than furniture.

Abby blinked puzzled and let her guard down.

Then the Rip-1s reactivated, their malicious hissing announcing their awakening but something was different about them now. Instead of glowing red, their eyes now burned with an obsidian flare. Abby gasped and took a fearful step back. The pack of mechanical raptors reared their tails up and simultaneously spewed out a large cloud bank of dark, noxious gas.

Abby's eyes started to tear and she started to cough into her fist. She couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, one Rip-1 jumped at her from behind. Its claws gripped her shoulders (cutting into her slimesuit) and a foot kicked her in the back. Abby lost her grip of the RE before she was pinned down to the floor, her face pressed against the hard surface and the Rip-1 pressing down on her back. Abby tried to kick herself free but a second Rip-1 joined the struggle and pinned her legs to the floor as well.

When the smoke cleared, Chester could see that Abby had been defeated and the weapon that could destroy Kid Rot lied on the floor. "Abby!"

Suddenly, the two holsters in the Rot-Converter transformed into long tube-like tendrils. They captured Chester's hands before retracting back to their normal position. "No! What is happening?" Chester exclaimed. Needles inside the holster ejected and pierced his skin causing Chester to scream in pain. Once Chester's scream had died down, another even more terrifying sound filled the air.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The blood freezing laugher echoed thru the vessel. Everyone aboard could hear it.

* * *

Ty and Naomi could hear it in The Nervcentra.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

Andy and Fartor could hear it in The Tank.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Even thou the sound scared Andy, he did not recognize it but Fartor did and it made it even scarier. But he couldn't understand how it was possible.

* * *

But most terrified of all was Chester and Abby in The Refinery. Not only had they heard that malicious laughter before but it haunted their nightmares. It was an omen of death and enslavement. Chester especially was terrified.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A giant television screen lowered down from the ceiling. The moment it turned on, the laughter ceased and Kid Rot appeared on screen. Not a black blot but as the twisted, monstrous version of Chester. He sported a smile so sinister it would scare Satan himself.

Chester's eyes widen and his body froze in fear.

Kid Rot gave the rock 'n' roll salute. "Rot'n'Roll bitches. Kid Rot's back in town!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ha! Kid Rot is back, everyone is screwed.**

 **Originally, this was supposed to be part of Chapter 3 but it got too long and too hard to edit so I split it into two.**

 **I hope you enjoy it and I hope you leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkest Blight: Part 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Inside MegaFartzilla. Kid Rot's laughter kept on echoing between the metal walls and no matter where they were, everyone could see his smug face.

Chester and Abby in the Refinery could see him on a giant screen that had lowered down from the ceiling.

* * *

In the Nervcentra, Ty and Naomi could see him on the monitor screens atop the control board. Even thou the two was slowly being devoured by the walls, Ty could see MegaFartzilla's brain becoming blacker.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Tank. Fartor's flying TV-robot had flown into the room and displayed Kid Rot's grinning mug to Fartor that was still caught in a sticky net. Meanwhile, Andy was still chained up GRS-1.

"Yo, Fartor. You seem to have a virus in your system." Kid Rot joked and laughed.

"Kid Rot? Are you the one doing all this?" Fartor demanded to know and wiggled a little in his bindings.

"Dec-ay!" Kid Rot jived with shacking jazz hands. "I have now taken full control of MegaFartzilla. Ha!"

"But how is that possible? As far as I know, Kid Rot can only control living organisms." Andy exclaimed.

"Oh no, this is my fault." Fartor lamented. "Tapping into Kid Rot's powers with machinery alone was just too hard so I had to adapt MegaFartzilla with techno-organic components."

"Cells made of aloids. Close enough to real organic matter for me to take control. It took me a while to figure everything out but once my spores found Fartzilla's brain it was easy to go from the used to the user." Kid Rot mused. "I have to thank you Fartor, MegaFartzilla's colossal armor makes me feel so much stronger than when controlled Chester's pathetic skin and bones. Now, let me repay you for your generosity."

A sledgehammer at the end of a cord formed from the ceiling. It swung like a wrecking ball thru the air and slammed into Fartor's howersuit, shattering his protective bubble. Fartor gasped as his life-giving gases escaped. The sticky ligaments let go of Fartor and he fell to the metal-grid floor underneath. He drooled and panted heavily for air.

Andy looked up in shock at Fartor as he laid dying on the floor above. Feeling both sympathy for Fartor and dread for what Kid Rot would do next.

* * *

"He will suffocate soon enough." Kid Rot said on the screen above the Refinery. He then looked down at the immobilized Abby. "Now, what have we here?" Abby was still pinned to the floor by two Rip-1s. She tried to struggle free but she couldn't move a limb.

In front of her lied the RE, the heatbomb LabRat built. A pair of clawed tendrils came down from the ceiling and picked up the bomb. "No!" Abby shouted and tried to reach for it but both her arms were restrained by one of the robotic raptors.

"So, this little device was supposed to destroy me, huh?" Kid Rot mused. Then the claws snapped the heatbomb in two. A small flash of strong light escaped the box in the shrapnel and a small cloud of red air evaporated. Abby and Chester could only look on helplessly as their only hope was crushed. They both lowered their heads in defeat.

Kid Rot laughed. "Hahah, man does this feel good. I have all your sorry asses under my mercy. So, how about I flex my muscles and show you dorks the true power of this doomsday weapon."

* * *

Outside, the ray-run that used to be MegaFartzilla's tail started to heat up. It sparkled with Kid Rot's decaying energy.

* * *

On screen, Kid Rot's image was replaced with a map of the North American continent. "What better place to test my new Rot-Laser than on the city where we all met." Kid Rot stated and the map zoomed in on the Archer siblings' hometown. "Ringworm City!"

Abby gasped.

"And the new ground zero," The map zoomed in even closer and a crosshair locked onto a very specific building, "the Archer family's house! Hahahahaha!"

"No!" Abby cried out, her voice somewhat hampered by the two robotic raptors atop of her.

* * *

Petunia and Harvey Archer sat in the couch in the living room, watching a movie on the television. Harvey snaked an arm around his wife's shoulders. She seemed to like it and cozied up a bit closer to him. The family's cat, Hairball tiptoed into the room and walked up to their feet. It gave out a little *meow* before jumping onto Petunia's lap. Petunia, of course petted him.

" _I'll rot everyone you ever called family, Abby. Your sweet mom, your weird dad, your cute cat. All of them will rot! Leaving not a trace of their existence behind."_ Kid Rot gleefully explained.

* * *

" _From there, the pulse wave from the blast will spread. Decaying the entire city and everyone in it!"_

Paige and her two friends was shopping for clothes in the mall. Paige happily picked out a pink blouse she liked and her friends nodded at her choice. Behind them was Rudy, holding several boxes full of clothes and shoes.

" _That snobby brat Paige and her two cronies. As well as that blonde boy-toy of hers."_

* * *

Meanwhile, at Naomi's dance school.

Lola was putting on her white ballerina shoes in the dresser room. Willow was there as well but she had already dressed up in her ballerina dress. She spent her time warming up by stretching her body.

" _Naomi's friends, Lola and Willow."_

* * *

Jasmine was in her room, screwing in the last piece to a model air plane. When it was done, she whined-up the propeller and the little plane flew into the air. The brunette jumped in joy at seeing her creation fly.

" _Andy's geeky friend Jasmine."_

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Roger's damp and dark room. The ginger held a photo in his hand. A photo of Ty and Abby in their slimesuits. He studied it with a skeptical frown before nailing it to the wall. The wall was covered with pictures of Ty, Abby and several other characters and locations with red strings going from one picture to another, creating a network. Roger was dead set on figure out the Grossologists' secret identities.

" _Ty's frenemy Roger Pink-Eye."_

* * *

In Ringworm High.

Principle Robertson sat in her office with a cup of tea while she looked over the costs of renovation for the schoolyard.

" _All your teachers, including your old yet still very attractive principle, Robertson."_

* * *

Outside Naomi's house.

Jeff, Jeffrey and Jeffro played basketball in front of the garage. The hoop being mounted atop the garage door.

" _Naomi's big brothers."_

* * *

In the old hospital, Emily was going thru the leech farm. The leeches where contained in tanks atop of shelfs. Emily checked them over and wrote down their progress in her notes.

" _The leech doctor, Emily."_

* * *

"I present to you the solution to all your gassy problems!" TP Skinner proclaimed in front of a crowd. He pulled off a white sheet, revealing what looked like metallic nose-plugs with propellers at the tips. "I call them Nose-Fans. They come in three odors. Strawberry, roses and new car. So who wants one?"

The crowd cheered and started demanding for his silly invention.

" _That foolish inventor TP Skinner."_

* * *

" _The Detective and his entire police force."_

The Detective and the other officers and firemen still tried to evacuate people from downtown Ringworm where Megafartzilla had torn down most of the buildings. Kelly from channel 7 was there as well, documenting their brave efforts.

* * *

" _And let's not forget all the villains locked up at Splatticus."_

It was dinner time at Splatticus State Prison. The service men carried plates of food to the cells. They simple shoved the plates thru small hatchways in the Plexiglas walls, allowing the inmates to pick it up as they wished.

Among the prisoners in this cellblock one could note Lance Boil, Sloppy Joe, Insectiva, Darko Crevasse, Arachnidia and the Scab Fairy.

Lance Boil scowled at the food he had been given. "Carrot Soup again!" He threw the bowl to the floor, staining it with the thick orange liquid. "How can this day get any worse?"

"Shut up Boil! You will jinx it for all of us!" Insectiva shouted from her cell.

* * *

"Every human being you have ever known, loved or hated will be wiped out in one fell stroke!" Kid Rot exclaimed over the giant screen and laughed. "Hahahahaha."

"You can't do this." Abby pleaded with a tear running down her cheek.

"Wanna bet!" Kid Rot exclaimed.

Distraught, Chester looked down at Abby before turning away, closing his eyes shut. _'This is all my fault. All those people will die and Abby…'_ Chester's thoughts were too horrid to even conclude. With the situation being this dire all he seemed able to do was retreat into his mind. That had always been his own at least. _'All this just because I didn't want to be alone, just because I wanted to be respected. Everyone will die and I can't do anything to stop Kid Rot!'_

Suddenly, Chester remembered something Abby had told him the first day they had met. _"We got nothing to fear but fear itself."_

Chester opened his eyes and clenched his fists.

* * *

The Rot-Laser heated up. Glowing, sparkling with dark, decaying energy. It aimed for Ringworm City far below.

Then, just as it was about to fire, MegaFartzilla tilted its tail. The laser fired and the blast went over earth's horizon, disappearing into space.

* * *

"WHAT!" Kid Rot shouted over the screen, shocked. He then looked down and saw Chester in the Rot Conductor.

The blond boy was burning with dark energy. His face was bent into a determined scowl. He was in pain but he was not gonna let Kid Rot destroy the city.

Kid Rot raised a confused eyebrow but when he realized what Chester was doing he grinned. "You're trying to control MegaFartzilla, aren't you?" Kid Rot said and laughed. "Ha! Chester you're so pathetic it's almost adorable. If you couldn't win back control of your own body, what makes you think you could take control over this one?"

Chester tried to ignore Kid Ro's taunts and kept on pressing his advantage. Juicing the Rot Conductor with even more of his powers.

* * *

Outside.

MegaFartzilla flew out of control. It moved away from Ringworm's latitudes and headed further north.

* * *

Chester kept on using his powers to control MegaFartzilla. His teeth gritting as he worked thru the pain, putting in all his willpower to control this kaiju turned satellite.

Then, the large needle lowered down from the ceiling of the Rot Connector. It was the same needle that had been used to extract Kid Rot. It aimed for Chester's head.

From the floor, Abby could see the needle approaching Chester. "Chester, behind you!" She called out but Chester didn't hear her.

On the large screen, Kid Rot smiled. "Goodbye Chester. You were an excellent puppet." The big needle thrusted forward and went right thru the back of Chester's skull. Abby gasped.

* * *

Andy gasped as well as he had seen Chester's demise on the flying TV-drone. He felt so distraught. He had just gotten to know the guy.

* * *

Ty and Naomi also witnessed the execution on the monitors and gasped in unison. They then looked at each other, now even more concerned for the others' wellbeing.

* * *

Abby lowered her head to the floor, defeated.

"So it goes for everyone that tries to oppose Kid Rot." Kid Rot mused and laughed sadistically. "Hahahahahaha!"

Chester's eyes had closed and his body had slumped a bit. He appeared to be dead. Then his eyes opened. Chester hadn't actually died, he had allowed the spike to go thru his head just like he had gone right thru the cell door earlier. He now allowed his hand to ghost thru the holsters before he ghosted his entire body thru the Rot Conductor. He landed onto the Refinery's floor with a roll. He couldn't help but to smirk a little.

"WHAT!" Kid Rot shouted in disbelief and Abby smiled. Not only was Chester alive but he was free.

The blond boy set his sight on the engine and the Kid Rot parasite inside the glass container. He ran for it.

"Stop him! If he gets to my physical form it's all over!" Kid Rot on the screen ordered. Four Rip-1's listened to their master's command and ran towards Chester but it was no use. Chester went right thru them as if he was made out of air. Kid Rot panicked. "Noooooooooo!" Chester leaped with his arms wide open. He ghosted right thru the glass container, wrapped his arms around Kid Rot's formless body and two tumbled out on the other side.

On the giant TV-screen, the image of Kid Rot was replaced with static. The eyes on the Rip-1s turned from black to red again.

* * *

In the Nervecentra.

The tiny, wormlike tendrils that had seemingly been devouring Ty and Naomi let go of them and the two fell to the floor. "Naomi, are you okay?" Ty asked concerned as he helped her to stand up.

"Are you?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then I am too. What just happened?" She asked, looking around with a puzzled expression.

Ty smiled. "I think that was Chester fulfilling his dream of becoming a hero."

* * *

In The Tank.

The metallic tentacles that had entrapped GRS-1's arms now let go and fell off. Inside GRS-1's cockpit, Andy jubilated and grabbed the control sticks. The green robot's jet thrusters ignited and it flew out of The Tank and headed towards the Refinery, leaving the unconscious Fartor behind on the gridded floor.

A curious Rip-1 walked up to Fartor's body. The metallic raptor turned around and blasted Fartor's face with some fartgas. The methane-breather awoke with a cough. "Take me…to the…escape pod." He panted.

* * *

Chester pinned Kid Rot to the floor as he burned with dark energy, rotting the parasite's cellular structure. "Get a taste of your own medicine, Kid!"

The top of Kid Rot's shapeless mass formed to what looked like a face. "No." It hissed and formed tiny tendrils that lashed out at Chester's head. "I won't die, I'll live." The tendrils tried to fuse with Chester's skin so Kid Rot could get inside his body again.

"No!" Chester proclaimed and generated even more energy to rot Kid Rot, bolts of dark lightning sparked around the combatants.

Abby meanwhile, was still held down by the two Rip-1s atop of her. "Will you Jurassic idiots just keep holding me down or are you gonna do something? I've been more intimidated by robots playing the banjo on Pizzerias." That was when a third Rip-1 approached her. It tapped its raptorial claw against the floor, threateningly. Abby gulped. "Okay, now I might be a little intimidated."

The Rip-1 growled like a mad dog as it stepped closer. Just as it was about to strike, the huge claw of the GRS-1 snatched it off the ground. The Rip-1's terrifying shriek ended when the larger robot, ripped its head off and threw away the rest of the body. GRS-1 then walked up to Abby and smacked the other two raptors off her back.

Smiling, Abby got up on her feet. "Andy, that was amazing."

GRS-1 leaned down a bit so Abby could see Andy thru the glass lid. "Thanks Abby. Um, do you need any medical attention?" Andy said, a bit flustered due to being complimented by an attractive girl.

"No, I'm not injured." Abby replied. "But tell me, what have you done to our GRS-1?"

"I upgraded it." Andy replied. He made GRS-1 rise up and flex its arms, hoping to impress Abby with this striking pose. Then, something heavy jumped onto GRS-1s back and there was a laud crushing sound. "What the…" Andy turned the GRS-1 around and the Rip-1 that had clawed into the big robot's back fell to the floor. Before it could run away, the GRS-1 stomped on it, reducing the mechanical raptor into scrap metal.

The GRS-1 slumped down onto its knees. The cockpit opened up and Andy climbed out. "Oh no, no, no." He gibbered to himself as he scurried to the other side of GRS-1. There he saw that one of the thrusters had been ripped open, from fuel pump to nozzle. "No, no, I can't repair this."

Abby came over to him. "What is it?"

"One of GRS-1's jet thrusters have been completely eviscerated."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the GRS-1 won't be able to fly." Andy replied.

Abby's eyes widen, realizing what that meant. It meant that they wouldn't be able to get out of there.

Meanwhile, Chester kept on submitting Kid Rot to large doses of dark decaying energy. As Chester kept on destroying parts of the parasite, Kid Rot tried to regenerate its damages but his cells were being torn apart faster than he could regrow them. Kid Rot realized that his only chance at survival was to escape back inside Chester's body but each time his ligaments touched Chester's skin they burned at the tips. It was like touching an open flame.

"Chester, I know you. I know your heart's deepest desires." The black parasite rasped. "Let me merge with you. I'll make sure you'll never be alone again. I'll always be with you and we'll be powerful together."

Chester hesitated for a split second but then continued rotting away at Kid Rot's shapeless body, pressing on with even more power. "I have been alone my entire life Kid Rot and I know now that there are far worse things than living alone. Like living with regrets. If I allowed you to live to destroy another day I would never be able to forgive myself." Kid Rot twisted and wriggled in pain underneath him. "This. Ends. Now!"

Kid Rot's face turned into a horrifying skull before being ripped apart and obliterated by the rot. Chester had managed to completely destroy Kid Rot to the last remaining molecule. Exhausted, the blond boy collapsed and as he laid there on the floor his lips curved into a smile.

Abby and Andy ran up to Chester and crouched by his side. "Chester, are you okay?" Abby asked worried.

Chester opened his eyes. "I-I think so." He replied with a tiered smile. Abby and Andy both got underneath Chester's arms and helped him to stand up.

Suddenly, a laud crash was heard. The floor shacked and tilted, causing the three teenagers to fall to the floor. "What was that?" Abby asked as she got onto her hands and knees.

"Darn it!" Chester exclaimed and punched the floor. "Even in death, Kid Rot wins."

Abby raised a confused brow. "Huh?"

"I think that before I removed him from the engine, Kid Rot decomposed all the remaining vegetables and siphoned out all the swamp gas." Chester explained in a worried tone.

"But MegaFartzilla is driven by swamp gas." Abby gasped. "That means-

Andy gripped his temples and shouted, "THIS PLACE IS FALLING!"

* * *

Our heroes' assessment was true. From the outside one could see MegaFartzilla go down in ruin. Smoking and in pieces, it fell tail first from the exosphere, plummeting the 440 mile long drop towards the earth.

* * *

Abby checked her Grossometer. "Okay, according to the schematics Ty gave us, there is an escape pod on MegaFartzilla's upper back. Come on."

The three teens started running out of the Refinery and towards the escape pods with Abby leading the way, closely followed by Andy and lastly by Chester. "Wait a minute." Andy said to Abby while he was running. "What about Ty and Naomi?"

Abby called Naomi on her Grossometer. "Naomi."

"No, it's me." Ty's voice replied. "And with me I mean good old Ty, not Far-Ty."

"It's wonderful to hear from you again little bro but listen, Fartzilla is going down, _fast_. We are heading for the escape pods. You and Naomi have to hurry to come with us." Abby exclaimed in a mixture of different emotions.

"Don't worry about us, we have found another way off this metal monstrosity. Just focus on getting yourself out." Ty said and hung up. Abby would have liked to ask Ty how exactly he and Naomi was getting off the ship but she understood why he hung up. She needed to focus to bring all of this home.

* * *

Finally, they reached the docking bay with the escape pods but to their dread they discovered the only pod was already occupied. Fartor was in it, huffing methane from a gas tank. He grinned at Abby and waved. " _Fartwell_ , heroes."

The escape pod launched itself off the docking bay and jetted away from Megafartzilla. Abby, Andy and Chester couldn't do anything else but stare out the open hatchet with shocked expressions as their last hope disappeared into the horizon.

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Andy shouted and both he and Chester started to panic.

"We are not dead yet!" Abby exclaimed sternly, causing the other two to calm down. She then called LabRat on her Grossometer. "LabRat, MegaFartzilla is falling from the sky."

"Yeah, I know." LabRat replied. "And according to my calculations you will fall into the Arctic Ocean or possible into one of the glaciers."

"We want to avoid that." Abby stated sharply.

"I can't stop MegaFartzilla from falling. I do have a new invention that might save you but I will need a couple of hours to make it ready." LabRat sounded full of dread. His friends needed him but there was nothing he could do for them right now.

"We don't have hours." Abby stated. "There has to be another way."

Suddenly, something big, orange and spidery jumped into the room and landed with a thud behind the three teenagers. They all quickly turned around and saw the Ty-Mobile. The Ty-Mobile's glass lid opened and Ty and Naomi smiled down at them. "Anyone asked for a speedy getaway?" Ty asked in a snide tone.

Abby let out an annoyed sigh. "Oh brother, you actually repaired that thing."

And so, everyone got on board the Ty-Mobile but there was a problem. The Ty-Mobile only had two seats. That meant that all five teenagers had to cram themselves together inside this compact little space. It ended with Ty having to sit on Chester's lap in the pilot seat while Abby and Andy had to uncomfortable chare the passenger seat and Naomi sitting in Abby's lap. "Is everyone ready?" Ty asked.

He was answered with a resounding "No" from everyone.

"Alright Ty, fly us out of here." Abby said.

"Yeah, about that…" Ty nervously scratched his neck. "I never actually reinstalled the wings on this thing. We'll have to jump."

"What!" Abby gasped.

"Don't worry Ty, I believe in you." Naomi said reassuringly and Ty smiled.

The Ty-Mobile got into position by the open hatchet. Two of its front legs grabbed onto the edge while its grasshopper-like hind legs bent down, ready to spring. Down below, they could now see the landscape that was quickly coming towards them. A blue ocean stretched out to the east next to a snow covered glacier in the west.

"Ty, you have to time this just right." Andy said. "If you jump too soon we'll be crushed against the glacier and if you jump too late we'll drown in the cold water."

"No worries, I got this." Ty assured him.

MegaFartzilla picked up speed as it fell. Its limbs and wings had already burned up on reentry. It got closer and closer to the artic water and just as its weaponized tail was about to break the surface, the Ty-Mobile jumped. It leaped far and high, something that would be necessary cause the nearest land was a tall glacier, over two hundred meters away from the crash site.

Behind them, they could hear the splashing waves of the giant metal kaiju as it broke thru the water's surface. For a moment they feared that the waves alone would be able to take them down. Abby, Andy and Chester screamed as the Ty-Mobile started losing height. "We're not gonna make it!" Chester shouted.

"Oh yes we are." Ty barked, his hands firmly gripping the controllers.

The Ty-mobile landed onto the glacier but it did not stop. Instead, it kept on sliding across the ice. Ty pressed down on the brake pedal as much as he could and the Ty-Mobile's triangular legs bucked against the ice, trying to dig into the ground but instead of halting the vehicle the legs was ripped off. First four of the front legs tore off and then the grasshopper-legs fell off. The Ty-Mobile was reduced to little more than a car without wheels. It finally came to a stop when it crashed into a snowbank.

The passengers started to moan and whine in discomfort. "I think I'm going to throw up." Naomi said.

"My head keeps spinning. Have we stopped yet?" Chester groaned.

"Well, at least we're alive." Ty stated, slightly nauseated.

"Can somebody remove their elbow from by breast?" Abby snarled irritated.

"Whoops, sorry Abby." Andy said before whispering to himself, _"Ps. Not sorry."_

*SLAP*

"Ouch." Andy yelped.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group gathered by the edge of the glacier. They looked out at the bay and the last remaining trace of MegaFartzilla, its monstrous head as it disappeared under the icy water. The sun was setting in the horizon, painting the sky with vibrant colors.

Andy gave a salute. "Goodbye GRS-1. You were one rad machine."

Despite the loss of the Grossologists' iconic vehicle everyone felt really good about themselves. They had fought against incredible odds, faced foes much stronger than themselves and not only had they all survived but they had won.

"You know, there were a few times when I really thought we wouldn't make it." Ty admitted, still smiling.

Naomi moved closer to him. She took both his hands in hers, affectionately squeezing them a bit. "I never doubted." She looked right into his blue eyes that breamed with just as much love as hers did. "You saved us all, Ty. You're a hero."

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to do it if you hadn't saved me first so I guess you're the hero." Ty said bashfully.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Oh brother, just kiss her already!" Ty and Naomi jumped apart and stared at Abby. "We have just saved the world, Ty. There is literally no better time to _kiss the girl._ "

Ty was now blushing like a tomato. Stiffly, he turned to Naomi, not knowing what to say or what to do. Luckily, Naomi did the decision for him. Practically jumping with pent-up excitement, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. Ty's eyes widen in shock for a second but once he realized what was actually happening his eyes closed and he returned the kiss, protectively wrapping his arms around her.

Naomi could not believe what she was doing and yet nothing had ever felt more right to her. Years of wondering, fantasizing and hoping that Ty would one day return her feeling was over. Here she stood, at the edge of the world, kissing him. Her hero was a Grossologist and he smelled like fart but she loved him anyway.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry, that the chapter got so long and I know it can be bit jaring with so much going on simultaniously at different places but I really wanted to cover as much as possible with this one. This is after all the climax to the whole story. And man, I managed to cover some pretty big events in this chapter. Kid Rot died and Ty & Naomi finally, **_**finally**_ **had their first kiss. I could end it here but we have a couple of more chapters to go.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I thank you for your support and I appreciate your reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Darkest Blight: Part 2**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

The five teenagers stared out at the bay for a while longer but they soon got fed up with the view, not to mention cold. Especially Ty. He had wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to preserve some heat but he was still shuttering. "Ple-please t-t-tell me so-someone b-b-brought hot cho-chocolate."

Naomi stroked his back, hoping to cause some heat thru friction. "Sorry, Ty. None of us actually planned on ending up in the artic."

"Hey! Maybe we can huddle in the Ty-Mobile." Andy called out while thumbing to the Ty-Mobile behind him. Then the Ty-Mobile's lid popped off its cockpit before falling on its side and catching fire. "Or not."

Abby took up her Grossometer. "LabRat, where are you already? Some of us are freezing our butts off."

"Your transport is almost ready, just give me a little more time." LabRat told her with his typical relaxed smile. "And I wouldn't worry about the cold if I were you. The slimesuits have an internal heat system. It should keep you warm enough till I get there."

"Yeah, except not all of us have slimesuits. Ty and Chester are freezing." Abby stated.

"Um, actually Abby," Chester said, raising a finger, "I feel fine. I'm not freezing or anything. I think it has something to do with my powers." He clutched his chin, pondering. "Hey, I got an idea." Chester exclaimed and led the others further inlands.

As it turned out, the landscape wasn't at flat as it had appeared from above. There was a second glacier growing atop the one they were standing on, about 200 meters from the bay. Chester placed his hand against the icy wall and activated his powers.

"Um, Chester? Ice isn't organic. You can't rot it." Abby stated.

"True but my powers also generate heat so I think I can," The ice Chester was touching started to melt, "melt it." He said with a satisfied grin. Soon enough, Chester had created a small cave in the icy wall. One big enough for all five.

"Great job Chester." Abby said, giving him a pat on the back.

"You're the man." Andy jubilated.

"This is wonderful, Chester." Naomi exclaimed. Ty was a bit too frozen to say anything but he showed his appreciation with a smile and a thumbs up.

Chester was not used to this kind of praise and desperately tried to hide his megawatt smile. It didn't work.

The five teens got into the little ice cave. Ty sat down with his back against the wall. Naomi sat down next to him, wrapped her arms around his left bicep and rested her head against his shoulder. Ty first flinched at this but soon found it rather comfortable. That was until he saw the faces of the other three, grinning at him with those _Oh-how-adorable-_ grins. Ty sighed and rolled his eyes. Seriously, did they have nothing better to do than ogling him?

"So, what happened to Kid Rot?" He asked, mostly to divert attention to something else.

"I destroyed him." Chester admitted. "He gave me no choice."

"I guess that means I have one less stalker to worry about." Abby joked, although there was a darkness lying underneath it.

"Don't worry, you'll always have Andy." Ty teased.

"Dude!" Andy exclaimed, giving Ty a disapproving glare.

"That said, I've meant to apologize to you, Chester." Ty admitted in a sad tone.

Chester blinked surprised and tilted his head a bit. "Apologize? For what?"

"For being so unsympathetic when we first met. I just saw you as a threat and not as a person that needed help." Ty's lips turned from a frown to a sad smile. "I guess it took Fartor's brainwashing to make me realize that."

"Ty, you don't have to apologize. You were right, I was a threat. You were only looking after your sister." Chester turned his gaze towards Abby and she looked back at him. He remembered that time, it felt like forever ago, when Abby told him she wanted to help him and reached out her hand. He remembered the compassion and sadness in her eyes. He remembered how he had reached for her hand and how Kid Rot had pulled it away at the last second. For just a fleeting moment, his feelings for Abby had overrisen the parasite's control. The memory made him smile. When Abby smiled back at him he averted his gaze. His expression turned dour. "So, what will happen to me now?"

Abby blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Chester paused for a moment, "will I be sent to jail or will I be kept in quarantine in the Gaglab or…" He let the question hang in the air.

"What, why? Because of the Kid Rot stuff?" Abby asked.

Chester nodded.

"No, you don't have to worry. We don't punish people for things they had no control over." Abby stated.

"If we did, I would be doing time." Ty stated. He rubbed his hands together to warm them. "You were a victim Chester, not a culprit."

"Until now, now you're a hero." Naomi praised.

Chester shook his head. "No, I'm no hero. I was just making up for my own mistakes."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Andy said. "We're all heroes now. Oh, do you think we get medals when we get home?"

"Maybe but I guess The Director will take most of the credit for this." Ty said, grinning. "He'll probably say something like how he was the one to see the potential in Naomi and Andy."

"And that he had full trust in Chester from the very beginning." Abby exclaimed, also finding it fun to back talk their rather egotistical boss.

"And that the mission all went according to his plan from beginning to end." Ty added.

"Man, he sounds like an awful boss to work for." Andy said.

"Nah, he aint that bad." Ty said with a nonchalant wave of the hand. "He's just very insecure and as long as he gets most of the credit he lets us run the missions however we want."

"So how long have you two been secret Grossologists?" Naomi asked.

"For about three years now." Abby replied.

"You've been doing super-secret spy stuff for that long? You have to tell us all of it." Andy exclaimed. Ty smirked at Abby who smirked back at her brother.

And so the Archer siblings did just that, they told them everything. All of their adventures. The exciting, the funny, the disgusting. They talked about all of the villains they've faced, the missions they've been on and all their personal triumphs and errors. Not only did they talk about them, they explained their adventures thru roleplays and drew pictures in the snow. As it turned out, Ty could do a really good impersonation of Lance Boil.

Ty told them every single joke he ever remembered quipping during their escapades. It made Naomi and Andy laugh out loud but Chester agreed more with Abby that the jokes were a bit too corny, of course he didn't actually say it. The villains and all of their over-the-top antics and silly puns got more of a laugh thou. Abby spoke of all her amazing athletic feats which impressed everyone.

Ty and Abby spoke about how they first became Grossologists and the treachery of Lance Boil. They spoke of how they first met Fartor and the methane-breather's tragic origin. It made them all feel a bit more sympathy toward the man they'd just fought. They also explained what had happened to their school's old custodian, Mr. Fowler and how Paige had driven him insane with her harassments. It made Naomi and Chester hate Paige even more than they already did. Andy thou was not as ready to accept it. He still couldn't believe that his crush (well, one of his crushes anyway) was capable of such evil.

They spoke about the time Insectiva befriended their mom and they had to have an awkward dinner with the crazed entomologist. They talked about the time they went to space and involuntarily destroyed the moon, Flatulan 4. "So that's what happened to the astronomical map? You obliterated an entire moon?" Andy asked bewildered.

"Hey, we didn't have a choice. It was either that or have earth become a giant gas ball." Ty replied.

When Ty spoke about the time he had to sacrifice his counter agent and possible also his chances with Naomi in order to neutralize Sloppy Joe's stinkbomb, Naomi rushed up to him and gave him a big, rib crushing hug. "Aww, Ty. I love you no matter how you smell just like you accept me, despite my gross foot odour and allergies."

" _Naomi, you're crushing me."_ Ty manged to squeak out as his girlfriend was crushing his ribcage with all her affection.

The others laughed at them. "This would probably not be the best time to mention the time Ty was ready to give up his slimesuit to save you from Boil's allergy bomb." Abby said with a devilish smile.

" _No."_ Ty exclaimed as Naomi hugged him even harder.

They continued to talk about Insectiva's rivalry with her sister, Arachnidia and the time Lance Boil caused Abby to age into an old woman. The first time Ty became Far-Ty and how they uncovered sports legend Keith Van Kobbler's evil agenda. They spoke of the time Lance Boil shrank down and entered Ty's body, an incident that Andy remembered well.

They also told them about Roger and his machinations with the bureau. It was a complicated issue to say the least. On one hand, he had released that mold monster into the school and he had been responsible for Lance Boil infiltrating the bureau but in both instances he had helped to make things right. And he did want to be a Grossologist for some reason. Everyone had their own opinions on Roger's character but they all agreed to keep the bureau of Grossology a secret from him till they were sure what to do about him. Ty just hoped that at the end of it he and Roger could still be friends.

At the end of it they had told about almost all of their adventures and misadventures except for the ones that involving Kid Rot. They figured it wouldn't be very sensitive to tell them in front of Chester, the poor boy had been thru enough without having to be reminded of it.

Abby told them one last story about the Scab Fairy. She made a snowball out of some snow she'd gathered outside. "So I threw the globe in the air and…" She threw the snowball into the air, jumped and shattered it with her hand but when she landed on the ice she slipped and fell backwards.

"Abby!" She heard her brother call and she landed in soft polyester. When she turned her head she was met by a pair of warm brown eyes.

"Whow, Abby. You alright?" Chester asked.

Abby blinked, for a moment not knowing what to say. "Yes. Sorry that I landed on you." She spoke stiffly.

Chester scratched the back of his head, blushing. "Um, no…problem."

Chester's and Abby's little moment did not go unnoticed by the others, especially not by Andy. He lowered his gaze, looking sullen. _'She likes him.'_ He realized with despair.

That was when Abby's Grossometer buzzed. Abby quickly awoke from her daze and got up on her feet. LabRat appeared on the screen. "Abby, where are you? Have you frozen to death already?"

"Um, no genius because then I wouldn't be able to talk to you." Abby replied jokingly. "We're inside an ice cave."

"Then go outside so I can see you. I'm here to pick you up."

Abby was surprised. "Wait. You're here in person?"

* * *

The gang walked out of the cave. The sun had still not gone down completely so it was still light outside. They heard the sound of thrusters cutting thru the air above. The looked up and saw the silhouette of a strange aircraft fly against the crimson sky.

Naomi waved her arms in the air and shouted, "We're here! Down here!" Soon all the others joined in, waving and jumping and shouting for the pilot to land.

The aircraft flew past them before turning around with the aero-acrobatic elegance of a hawk and headed right for them. As it came closer they could make out its shape and colouring. It had the same slime green colours as their Grossometers but with stripes of aqua green running along its back. Its long wings, cone-shaped nose and boxy hood made it look like a hybrid between a Nighthawk Stealth Bomber and a Black Hawk Helicopter. It touched down in front of them with tank treads hidden inside the undercarriage. The wings folded in to rest atop the vehicle's roof, almost like the wings of a cicada. A hatch lowered down from the flank, turning into a small ramp.

In the opening stood LabRat, wearing a smile on his lips and Hermes on his shoulder. "Time to stop playing in the snow, kids."

"O boy LabRat, you're a sight for sore eyes." Abby exclaimed and the team ran up to the vehicle but Chester stopped in his tracks. He felt as if someone was watching him. He turned to his left and was stricken with a dreadful sight.

"LabRat, what in Gregor Mendel's pea soup is that thing?" Ty asked LabRat bewildered, gesturing at the amazing yet odd aircraft that stood before him.

LabRat's smile grew bigger and he gestured splendidly with his arms. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and germs, I give you the most advanced alt-terrain vehicle in Grossology to date. I give you The GRS-2."

"Awesome." Andy exclaimed.

"Yeah, it looks great LabRat but when did you have the time to build this?" Ty asked puzzled.

"Time is all I have," LabRat's proud grin turned to a humiliated frown, "sadly. Come on, get inside." Ty, Abby and Naomi made their way inside, however when Andy tried to get aboard LabRat stepped in his way. The African-American scientist crossed his arms over his chest and scowled down at Andy.

"Oh." Andy said when he realized what was going on. Bashfully, he lowered his head and scratched his hands. "I'm sorry I crashed the GRS-1. It wasn't my fault. To my defence I made her look cooler than ever but yeah I'm sorry."

LabRat kept pouting.

"Will you leave me here at the north pole?" Andy asked.

LabRat sighed and moved aside. "Get in."Andy smiled and skipped inside. LabRat then looked at Chester as the blonde boy stood affixed on his spot, staring into nothingness. "Hey Chester, you coming?" Chester didn't seem to hear him. LabRat cupped his mouth and shouted, "CHESTER, ITS TIME TO LEAVE!"

Chester didn't hear. Instead he kept on staring with his mouth agape and his eyes filled with fear. Cause out there in the artic wilderness, stood Kid Rot. The parasite grinned wickedly at him and even thou he was far away, Chester heard him clearly when he whispered. _"I am you. I am inside you."_

Chester snapped out of his trance when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Chester." Startled, he spun around and saw LabRat standing beside him. "You alright?" LabRat asked puzzled.

Chester blinked and looked back at Kid Rot but he was gone. There was nothing there but snow. "Yes." Chester nodded. "I'm fine."

LabRat lead Chester to the GRS-2. "Okay Chester, listen. It isn't that I'm not impressed with what you've done for us, cause I am but once we get back to the Gaglab, I need to do some tests. Just to be sure you're not carrying the parasite anymore."

Chester gulped.

The two joined the others inside the GRS-2 and the alt-terrain vehicle took off. A pair of grappling hooks ejected from its rear and hooked themselves onto the Ty-Mobile. They hauled it off the ground so the larger vehicle could tow it.

And with that, this new GRS began the journey home.

* * *

A while later.

Chester sat in the same chair he sat in the day he was first brought to the Gaglab. Attached to his body was several cabals, running to a computer that LabRat worked on, trying to asses Chester's status.

Chester was scared. He still remembered what Kid Rot had said. _"Had that even been the real Kid Rot or just some kind of mirage?"_ Chester wondered. _"What if that parasite is still inside me? What will they do to me then?"_

Around him stood the people he had gotten to know since he turned back to his regular self. Abby, Ty, Andy and Naomi but here was also The Detective and The Director. Everyone seemed either worried or pensive.

"Okay, I finally got the test results." LabRat said, turning around in his chair.

Chester shut his eyes closed. He was practically shaking with fear.

"You're clear Chester. No Kid Rot parasite inside you." LabRat declared and Chester opened his eyes, blinking confused.

The Director released a long held in sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Isn't that great, Chester?" Abby asked and patted his shoulder. "You're yourself again." Chester simple gave faint smile as a response.

"Wait, I'm confused." Ty exclaimed. "If Chester doesn't have the Kid Rot parasite in him, how can he then rot stuff and go thru walls and generate heat and all that?"

"Now that is the interesting bit." LabRat smiled enthusiastically and typed in a few commands on the keyboard. One of the lab's larger computer screens turned on, showing a picture of what was clearly a human cell except this one had a tint of darkness to it.

"It would appear as if Kid Rot's DNA has merged with Chester's DNA, altering his cells. He is now a hybrid of sort." LabRat explained.

"Oh God." Chester said miserable and buried his face in his hands.

"The good news is that these cells doesn't seem to produce any kind of mind-altering substances. It won't affect you mentally." LabRat explained. "However, I would still advice you to be careful. These new powers of yours are still very much in link with your emotions. Too much stress or too much anger will set them off."

"But we saw Chester use his powers by his own will." Naomi pointed out.

"True. It seems like Chester can also tap into his powers whenever he wish."

"So what's the bad news?" The Detective asked in his usual monotone voice.

"It's not permanent." LabRat said and again typed on his keyboard. The cell on screen duplicated. Then the duplicate duplicated. This kept on happening till the screen was filled with dozens of human cells but as the cells duplicated, the oldest ones disappeared. "As we all know, our cells duplicates and dies. The thing about the younger cells in Chester's body is that the Kid Rot DNA is less prevalent than in the older ones."

"What does that mean?" The Director asked.

"It means that Chester's powers will lessen over time. By my estimates he will have lost his powers within a year." LabRat answered.

"Or the Kid Rot DNA will unravel, my cell structure will crumble because of it and I'll rot away." Chester stated. He said it grimly but there was an undertone of indifference that made it sound even worse.

To the others in the Gaglab thou, it was if a cold wind had just entered the room. "Is that true? Will Chester die?" Naomi asked worried and everyone looked at LabRat.

"Okay everyone, calm down." He said and held up his palms to ease everyone. "Yes, there is a small hypothetical chance that once the Kid Rot DNA is all gone from Chester's cells that his body will start decaying but that chance is so small that it's not even worth considering. I predict that after a year, his powers will become weaker and weaker till they finally just disappear and Chester will be all normal again."

"Good to hear LabRat. You've been of much help." Chester stated and got up, brushing the cables off his body. "Although, I do have another favour to ask you and the bureau."

The Director crossed his arms. "And what is that?"

Chester clenched his fists and gulped nervously. He then looked at The Director, his eyes were humble yet confident. "I want to be a Grossologist."

"What? Absolutely not!" The Director nearly shouted.

"Chester, why would you want to be a Grossologist?" Abby asked.

"Because, my entire life I've had two dreams. Friends and a chance to be a hero. If you would allow me to join you I could be the hero I always wanted to be. Also, I would like to make up for all the wrongs Kid Rot has done."

"The answer is still no." The Director exclaimed. "We're the bureau of Grossology not the Make-A-Wish Foundation. For Christ sake, how do you think it would look like if I allowed former supervillains to join the bureau?"

Chester hung his head in defeat.

LabRat walked up to the Director and tapped his shoulder. "Um, sir? Could I talk to you in private?"

"If you have to." The Director sighed.

* * *

LabRat led The Director deeper into the Gaglab and into a secluded office where he closed the door. "I think we should let Chester join." LabRat said.

"What! Have you lost your mind Paul Squirfenherder? He is Kid Rot!" The Director exclaimed, shocked that LabRat even considered it.

"No, he is just Chester with Kid Rot's powers."

"So, what do we even know about Chester? That boy could be a ticking time bomb for all we know." The Director stated.

"Exactly but if Chester was a Grossologist we would have constant surveillance on him. So, if he ever do go full Kid Rot, we'll be the first to know and we'll be able to contain the situation before anyone else gets to know about it." LabRat argued.

The Director stroke his chin. "That's true but wouldn't sending him to Splatticus have the same effect."

"And how many supervillains have escaped from that prison?" LabRat asked sarcastically in a deadbeat tone.

"Good point." The Director replied, feeling a tad chipper. "I think I will consider letting Chester join our ranks. You can expect my final decision by the end of the week. What about Manny and the girl?"

"You mean Andy and Naomi, sir?"

"Yes. I think it's only fair I grant them the same offer to join as Chester."

* * *

The Director and LabRat came back to the others out in the Gaglab. "Okay Chester, I have reviewed your request and while I'm not saying yes right now, I will consider it. At the end of the week you will hear from us."

"Thank you, sir. I only want a chance." Chester said.

The Director then turned to Naomi and Andy. "Andy and Naomi, you will also be given the chance to be Grossologists if you so wish."

Andy's face lit up in amazement while Naomi gasped in surprise. "Us, Grossologists? I don't know what to say. It would be an honor but I'm not sure." Naomi exclaimed, flabbergasted.

"I am! A chance to use my love for science to defeat bad guys along with my best friend and two of the prettiest girls in town. Sign me up!" Andy said, excited and happy. Then he realized something and pouted a bit. "But that would mean I would have to be quiet about all of this, doesn't it?"

"Yes, definitely." The Director nodded.

"Aww, chucks. How am I supposed to impress Paige now?" Andy pouted and crossed his arms.

Chester placed a hand on Andy's shoulder and smiled at him. "Praise is not the reward for heroes Andy, doing the right thing is. Real heroes taught me that."

That was when The Detective stepped forward. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "While we do have much to celebrate there are some people that have been waiting to meet you, Chester. I think it's time you be reunited with them."

Chester looked at the tall lawman with big, brimming eyes. He knew who he meant.

* * *

The sky had turned black when The Detective parked his police car outside a small, unassuming house in one of the poorer districts of town.

"Is this the place, Chester?" Abby asked from the where she sat in the backseat. Andy sat next to her while Chester sat in the passenger seat at the front, next to The Detective.

"Yes Abby. This is my grandparents' home." Chester answered with a heavy heart. "After the first incident with my rot powers my grandad didn't think it was safe for us to stay in our hometown so we moved here."

"So they're your grandparents? What about your mom and dad?" Andy asked.

Chester lowered his gaze. "Both gone." He paused. "Plane crash."

"I'm sorry." Andy said.

"It's been so long since I've seen my grandparents. What if-what if…what if they don't want me anymore?" Chester was on the verge of crying.

"Of course they still want you, son." The Detective consoled him, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

Abby leaned closer. "They left their hometown for you Chester and they have stayed here for years, waiting for you. Of course they want you back."

Chester sighed but didn't say anything. He opened the door and got out of the car. The Detective soon opened his door and followed Chester towards the house. Abby unbuckled her seatbelt and was about to open her door when Andy said, "You like him, don't you?"

Abby got stiff as a board for a second before turning to Andy. "Huh?"

Andy had a hurt look on his face but then turned away. "It's okay if you are. I won't get in the way."

There was an awkward pause as Abby had no idea what to say. "Um, ok-kay Andy. Thanks. For. That." And with that stilted reply Abby opened the door and got out of the car. Andy did the same and followed her.

Slowly, nervously. Chester walked up to the door. He rang the doorbell and took a step back. _'It's late. Maybe they're already asleep.'_ He enough, he could hear footsteps coming from inside the house. The door was opened by an old, short woman. She had the same tanned skin as Chester. Upon laying her eyes on Chester, she froze up and for a moment the two simple stared at each other. Eventually, Chester said, "Hey grandma. I'm home now."

His grandma crouched down and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Chester, you're home. I've been so worried about you." Tears trailed down her cheeks.

Chester hugged her back. "It's okay grandma."

An old man walked into the hall behind her. He was much taller than Chester's grandma and even thou he had his best days behind him one could clearly tell that he used to be brawny. "Christina, who was it?" He asked. Chester's grandma moved aside so his grandpa could see him. His grandpa had the same reaction as his grandma. He froze for a moment, then he got down on his knees and hugged his grandson. "Chester, grandson. You're back, you're finally back." He laughed out of relief. Chester closed his eyes and rested his head against his grandpa's chest. He had almost forgotten how much he loved his grandparents.

His grandma Christina also hugged him. "Thank god you're back with us."

Abby and Andy was happy that their friend had been reunited with his family. Abby clutched her hands above her heart while Andy dried a tear from his eye. The Detective smiled a little.

Chester's grandpa pushed Chester off him so he could look his grandson in the eyes. "What happened to you Chester? Where have you been?"

Chester hesitated for a moment before answering. "A very bad person took me away grandpa but I am back now."

His grandpa nodded. "Yeah, that's all that matters." He then rose to his feet and looked directly at The Detective with a smirk on his lips. "Hey Ted."

"Hey Thomas." The Detective replied.

"Wait, what?" Abby exclaimed in total surprise and turned to The Detective. "Ted?"

"That's my real name, Teddy. Teddy Burklow" The Detective replied.

"No wonder you're so soft and huggable." Abby joked.

"So you two know each other?" Andy asked.

"We used to work together. Thomas here was once one of the best officers in Ringworm's police force before he retired." The Detective explained.

"After I retired, I moved to Greenbottle to take care of Chester. When we decided to move, I came back here." Thomas stated. "So, were you the one that saved my grandson?"

"No, the Grossologists did. I just gave him a ride home."

"Tell them that they have our eternal thanks." Chester's grandma said and Abby smiled at it. It wasn't often she was thanked for her heroic deeds.

"With that said, I think its best if I came in and had a little chat with you Thomas. You know, for the paperwork down at the office. _Oh, all the paperwork."_ He mumbled the last part to himself.

"Sure Teddy. Come all in." Thomas said and stepped aside. Chester's grandma led her grandson into the house, not taking her hands off him for a second. The Detective walked in next but when Abby and Andy walked up to Thomas, the old man glared at them with confusion.

Abby and Andy looked up at him and smiled friendly. "We're Chester's friends." Abby declared cheerfully and the two walked into the house. Although this only left Thomas more confused.

He scratched his head and said, "Since when did Chester have friends?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at another part of town.

Ty and Naomi walked hand in hand, wearing the same fine clothing they wore last night. The night they didn't get to chare. Ty wore his tuxedo and had combed back his hair while Naomi wore her beautiful red dress. "So, are you gonna take The Director's offer?" Ty asked.

"To join your team? Yes, I think I will." Naomi replied.

Ty frowned and moaned a bit regrettable.

"What is it? Don't you want me on the bureau?" Naomi asked.

Ty smirked amused. "Well, I have always fantasized about you in tight spandex."

It earned him a small chuckle from Naomi.

His expression turned more series now. "It's just that Grossology is not just very icky, it can also be very dangerous. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"If I remember right, _I_ saved _you_ two times today. If anything I should be worried about you." Naomi replied as the two stopped walking so they could talk face to face.

Ty sighed. How could he explain this to her in a way that made sense? "Naomi, until today I had to keep half my life hidden from the people I love, I still can't tell my parents about it. I often have no to talk to. You see, it's not just the dangers of the job, it's the isolation of it. I just don't want you to make this big decision simple because of me."

Naomi looked at him with large compassionate eyes. "I'm sorry to hear you've suffered like that Ty," She cupped his cheek, "but I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing it for me." Ty looked at her, puzzled. She continued. "My whole life I've been held back. Wheatear it's been because of my allergies or my weak stomach or my brothers or my shyness or-or my feelings for you, I've always felt like there was something holding me back. Today thou, was one of the few times in my life when I truly felt uninhibited. I felt as if I could do anything, overcome any boundary, make the decisions I wanted to make." She took a hold of his hands. "That's why I want this Ty, I want to feel that way again. It just feels like it's meant to be."

Ty smiled shyly and tilted his head a little. "You still promise me to be safe, right?"

Naomi smirked. She then leaned up and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled away, she told him, "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Ty smiled again and rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's sense of humor. The two resumed their stroll and eventually arrived at their destination, _The Soup Fly_ to finish the date they never got to have.

The happy couple walked into the restaurant and had a lovely night.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, now we only have one tiny little chapter left (a short epilogue) and then we're done with this story.**

 **I will say, that most of the inspiration for this story came from an RP I had with a friend on DeviantArt. That RP also had Kid Rot kidnap Abby and Naomi & Andy going to save her but it had no Fartor or Far-Ty.  
In this chapter I introduced the GRS-2 which from now on will be the Grossologists' primary vehicle, although the Ty-Mobile will also be used. I am not sure if I'm going to bring back the GRS-1 but I very well might.  
So, in this story Chester is an orphan being taken care of by his grandparents. I'm not sure why I often make Chester an orphan in my stories. Maybe because I've been influenced by another fanfic called **_**The Breakfast Club**_ **by** _ **Nagasha**_ **.  
I did consider creating a love triangle between Abby, Andy and Chester but I didn't know how to write it well so I scrapped that idea. Chester and Andy will still have a lot of things to do in future stories of this series.  
Also, The Detective's name has been revealed to be Teddy Burklow. I don't know why I chose that name, just seem to fit.  
And Kid Rot is not gone all together, he lives on as a hallucination in Chester's head and will keep haunting him. Yeah, I just have to torture Chester just a little bit more (lol). **

**I apologize for the extensive length of this chapter and hope you enjoyed it anyway. As usual, I appreciate your feedback.**


	7. Epilogue

**Darkest Blight: Part 2**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

It had been over a week since Fartor and Kid Rot were defeated and inside the Gaglab our two veteran Grossologists stood by the lab's entrance. Both were smiling at what they were seeing.

"This is going to be great Abby. We won't be a dynamic duo anymore but an entire team. Honestly, I couldn't have picked better teammates myself." Ty exclaimed, clearly enthusiastic about the future.

Abby was leaning against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "That's true but the new recruits are still unexperienced and undisciplined." She pushed herself off the wall to stand by her brother's side, placing one arm atop his shoulder. "So it will be up to us to lead them, train them and set the example."

Ty smirked. "So we'll still be a dynamic duo."

"Of course we will." Abby replied. "We'll just be a dynamic duo plus three."

"Sound good to me." Ty said as they kept smiling.

What Ty and Abby was smiling at was the three new Grossologists inside the Gaglab. Chester, Naomi and Andy all stood lined up next to one another, like army recruits awaiting inspection with their backs straight, their chests out and their hands held behind their backs.

Now they wore their own personalized slimesuits. Andy's slimesuit was white. Naomi's was magenta. Chester's suit was gray but it was of a shade so dark it could very well be black. In front of them stood LabRat in his blue slimesuit. As usual, Hermes sat dutifully on his shoulder.

"Listen up." LabRat spoke up. "This is not going to be easy for any of you. Being a Grossologists means being fit both physically and intellectually. We are both scientists and secret agents. In one way or another I will make you sweat. You might even piss your pants a little but don't worry," he smirked a bit, "we are after all experts at those kinds of things."

The three new Grossologists giggled at the joke.

"Okay, who wants to learn how to operate a Goopshooter?" LabRat asked.

"I want too." Naomi cried out enthusiastically.

"Me too." Chester said.

"I can do it!" Andy shouted cheerfully.

And so, a new era of Grossology began. For Ty, Abby and LabRat it was like a new beginning but for Naomi, Chester and Andy it was more like the first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _ENDING SONG: HEROES (WE COULD BE) – ALSESSO._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That's it folks, the first arc of season 3 is finally done. There are still plenty of stories/episodes to come. Overall I recon there will be around 20 episodes but I haven't figured everything out yet so there might end up being a lot more than that.  
The main goal of this series (other than having as much fun as possible) will be to flesh out the characters and explore things that the show never got to. Like why do LabRat have Agoraphobia and how did he become a Grossologist in the first place? How has all those years of loneliness affect Chester and how will he deal with a fractured psyche now? And why is Abby such a perfectionist?  
I also want to go into the history of the bureau. How did it get its start and what kind of Grossologists existed before Ty & Abby? And yes, there definitely was Grossologists before Ty & Abby, Lance Boil was one of them.  
Which brings me to the villains. Now when there is six Grossologists working together they will be more powerful than ever which means that the villains needs to get stronger, otherwise it won't be very interesting. So for season 3 almost all villains will be getting upgrades. Fartor for instance will return in his big mecha-suit and we'll see what I can come up with for the other bad guys.**

 **I can definitely say that I've never had as much fun at writing a story as I had writing this one and that's mostly due to the characters. When the Grossologists stays in character it's easy to predict out how they will react to the situations which makes it easier to write and it flows all the more natural. Another thing that helps is the new writing techniques I've learned. These new techniques (new to me only) allows me to write stories that are more complex, more logical and keep stuff like themes and smaller plot threads more relevant.**

 **So tell me, what did you think of** _ **Darkest Blight**_ **and what else do you hope for in season 3? As always I'll appreciate your feedback.**


End file.
